Feels Like Solitude - A 2nu Fan Fic
by PeachWritesStuff
Summary: 2D and Noodle end up leaving the band after the last straw is brought on by Murdoc, but getting back into society after 2D was dependent on him proves difficult. So where will he pick up from leaving off? By going back to law school. While they're gone Murdoc runs into an old flame and accidentally rekindles a forgotten spark.
1. Reparation Rock

**This is my first 2nu fan fic on so Its gonna be a little janky till I get used to** **writing on here as opposed to on Wattpad.**

Murdoc's return was expected of course. But never this soon.

2D was of course nervous in the back of the car as his foot tapped and his leg bounced. Noodle ran her fingers over each other a little uncertain for herself as to why she felt nervous. But she stayed in the front seat beside Russell anyways. Her eyes casually looking in the rear view mirror making eye contact with 2D. Internally she knew why she kept staring at the blue haired singer, and yet she refused to admit it to herself. The truth was she was fearful on his behalf, knowing what very well may happen when 2D sees Murdoc again. For one thing, he may be excited to see him, but how long till he gets beaten and she would be the one to clean the blood from Stu's hair and have to help Stu pick up the pieces? And she remembered full well how it felt when she did it the first time. She hadn't truly been around since El Manana. Not _really_ been there. All except for once up on Melancholy Hill, only for mere seconds before being thrown and washed away from her band. Maybe she saw Murdoc for a split second, maybe she was with Russell for a few days...but 2D was another subject.

" _Just keep track of the parachute love, you 'ave to git it before Jimmy Manson does..."_

She remembers it vividly, 2D kissing her forehead as he had done a thousand times before. She would chuckle and retort with

 _"Wouldnt want some smelly older fart replacing me thats for sure."_

She really missed the kisses on her forehead. That dialouge was the last she had with him for eleven years till he was helping her with unloading herself from the fed ex crate all over again.

 _Just like old times..._

2D's focus had not been towards nostalgic times however. His mind raced more so with the now. The now being that he released an _entire album_ about the man he was going to be seeing again. 2D knew full well that change was obvious. What that change was, he had no idea. He just hoped it would revolve around Murdoc being a better and changed man. However this was in his heart fully known to be unrealistic. But with a sprinkle of denial thrown in a final time as Russell parked the car, he felt as ill prepared as ever.

Weeks past. Murdoc had been drinking, Noodle was clubbing till two am per usual, Russell was sleeping more then normal and 2D was on edge. He had agreed to go with Noodle in the following days to escort Ace to the airport to the states where they would exchange contacts and disperse from their American friend. Untill then, today 2D was focused on his writing.

His pen was put to paper. It was another journal entry detailing his thoughts of the previous month with Murdoc. He let his mind run blank as he drew figures of himself skating about trying to avoid eggshells. The way he felt on edge was not at all inaccurate. The sensation of fear was heightened hearing the creaking of wood flooring as his door was opened. The culprit not being as expected.

"Noodle...ye almost scare't me..."

No reply came out of her really except for a soft sorry. The two just stood and stared waiting for the other to pipe up. 2D soon figured why fairly quickly. Her eyes where aiming at his sketchbook. Reading upside down and analyzing each doodle he made. Most of course being stick figures of himself and Murdoc. Some of him dancing with Noodle. Noodle being drawn to be as she was in her _Strobelight_ outfit.

Noodle was home that morning from another all nighter with someone who paid for drinks and stayed kind to her. Her dress slightly messed with, it being black and short and the one she wore under her blue fur coat she left at home. She carried her shoes between her curled fingers. Her make up was completely smudged from the rough night she'd had, but to 2D she was somehow angellic all around. He rather enjoyed that image of her soft smile and messy hair, lipstick smudged but not ruined beyond comprehension. What sickened him was the thought that someone else did this all to her and not _him._ Regardless, he just cleared his throat and tiredly motioned her to come in.

She sat on his bed. Despite feeling sore. She found herself comfy. "I just wanted to say that Mud burried himself in his booze again. But it seems...extra more so then normal. I just wanted to warn you in advance." she said. 2D nodded not looking up from his paper. He almost didnt hear the bed creaking as she came to him from behind and pressed her body from behind him and looked at his journal. "Working on a song?" she asked, but she saw that really he had made a drawing of her. What 2D called a boring sketch, she saw her own features well highlighted in the drawing. It was her with her spikey hair branching every which way as she danced by 2D's side. Noodle with her smiling at D and him returning the grin. And immediately she caught herself smiling back at the image.

The solitude was interrupted by shattering glass and yelling for 2D.

Murdoc was fiddling with beer bottles. Empty ones. "Bring me another case from the fridge will ya?" he asked. D nodded and obliged. "Its the least you could do considering your in your _fuckin_ _room all day._ Murdoc uttered. 2D shrugged it off putting a beer case on the table before walking off. Mentally he accepted thanks he was not given.

"Wait..."

2D's back arched and he slowly turned expecting a bottle to be smashed over his head.

"I was wondering what ya do all day in there." Murdoc questioned.

"Well I...draw and sleep...look at porn, yknow like anyone else would," Murdoc burst into drunken laughter at the response before fiddling with his hair. He motioned for D to come closer which he obliged.

And _then_ the bottle smashed over his head.

D didnt wake up till he felt Noodle picking him up. He made subtle eye contact and grinned a little at her as though she were a mother helping her child to walk. For a split second feeling comfy till he noticed shards of glass embedded in his skin, making him almost scream. Noodle shushed him despite the tears in her eyes. Stu's vision was blurry, but he could see her dress was gone and she was wearing a shirt of his to keep comfy. He could only hope he wasnt soaking her with blood now.


	2. Recuperation Rock

**What up its ya boi. Skinny penis. My tumblr isnt letting me upload the link to this fic so I guess I'll keep writing in the mean time.**

 **Enjoy xx**

He was splayed out and bloodied months earlier just like now.

This predated Murdoc having ever been assumed to be smuggling drugs and framed of it. This was when 2D hadnt touched the paper and pencils to write what he did. He was now just after recording Humanz. And he was dealing with a heavy cold. But with his sneezing and coughing he found it hard to sing, and therefore Murdoc had beaten him bloody and unconscious on the kitchen floor.

Noodle was the first to his side when he was found. Between Murdoc being elsewhere and Russell being asleep somewhere, Noodle struggled to pat for her phone. Then as she made note to search for it in her purse she immediately faught tears as she pressed 2D's pulse. Thanking whatever being there may be for noticing him unconscious and letting him live. Immediately she grabbed his arm and slowly tried lifting him to the kitchen counter.

2D groaned awake from pain. Then wheezed a cough out.

"Why did ye do it?" He asked. "The same reason I did it before Mud was arrested. Because you don't need this. You dont deserve it..." Noodle said picking a shard from his skin. "And we need to get you away from him." Noodle declared. 2D heard her voice echo, but he knew that wasnt what happened just now. Noodle kept her sincere look as she continued plucking glass from his skin. The sudden pain making him flinch again. "Noodle, like it or not I need him." Stu said trying to rub the newly bleeding cut. Noodle smacked his hand away. "No he needs you and he just thinks he's better then you and you two can't cooperate. I really don't think you've spent long enough time away from him if we're being honest." Both of them went quiet.

2D's mind raced. Despite the admitted feelings of respect and care for Murdoc he had, 2D could never get the admiration to click how he wanted. Biting that bullet was hard, and he may loose some teeth along the way, but Noodle was right. Trying to get Murdoc to stop wasnt possible yet.

He went silent. Letting Noodle mend his wounds.

"Ready to go?" D asked. Ace nodded. Noodle was driving as Stu sat by her side. "Can we get drinks on the way? Im gonna be parch-" Ace threw a can of beer at 2D and it naturally surpised him. But he smiled anyways. "O' course..." Stuart chirped before laughing. "I know, Im a genius." Ace declared cracking open one of his own. Noodle smirked as she played music on her phone through the car speakers. Most of The Now Now blared some love sick lyrics as Stuart sang in harmony with his own pre recorded sound. Noodle chiming in as the songs proggressed and Ace watched outside the window smirking enjoying himself.

Within the half hour, Ace finally piped up. Noodle turned the volume down to ask what he exactly said. "I said I could use a toilet break. Not to kill the mood in here but..." Noodle put her hand up. "Say no more, I got you," she declared as she drove off to a random stop, letting Ace get out and allowing 2D to stretch his long and lanky legs out of the opened car door. He was still drinking the beer Ace gave him. Boldly he chugged the full thing down. Then he turned to Noodle. Looking as though he were trying to mimic a sad puppy. "May I please bum a fag off of yew Noodle?" he asked pouting. She smirked and lent him one and put another in her mouth and made a weak attempt to light it.

 _flicker flicker_

 _flicker flicker_

 _flicker..._

" 'ere" A small fire was offered to her and lit her cigarette for her. The orange and yellow light brightening her features. Illuminating the gracious smile as she took a much needed drag. "Bless you, Toochie," she purred. Her low tired voice garnered attention from him as he gave a sleepy smile back. His joints still hurt with the cuts caused by Murdoc as he leaned forwards resting his elbows on his knees. "Im tired..." he admitted. Noodle nodded with a yawn by his side. "Me too," she agreed. However Stuart still puffed his cigarette. "No I just... been thinking bout what ye said..." he began. "An Im really just _fuckin tired luv."_ 2D explained. Noodle felt her face go hot.

 _Does he mean it?_

"And what ya said about getting far away from him...it resonated wivh me..."

 _He does._

"I couldnt function in me adult life wivhout Mud. I'm fourty damn years old too... an Im unable to function much long wivhout 'im...an I wan' na try that wit yew instead."

 _omigod_

Ace came back and slid in the back seat. "Alright! Showtime!" he cheered puttung his hands up with thrill in his tone. Noodle stomped her cig out with converse and turned the key. Back into the road leaving whatever 2D was trying to say behind.

His flight was gone with the hugs from his friends being taken with him. Noodle and 2D watching his plane fly off with him. The air thick and gooey. All Noodle could imagine was if her world was just a little smaller, maybe his plane would take Ace out of her realm. It really felt that way, leaving her saddened further. But her sadness was harshly intruded on as she felt 2D touching her back.

Noodle couldnt complain. It felt so right having it there. But why it was there was the true question. Why she also couldnt move was another. Why _he was leaning towards her ear was another..._

 _"Run away wivh me..."_


	3. Recooperating Rock

"Run away?" she asked. His face flushed and his ears pinked. "I-I'm sorry I..." She put a finger to his lips quietly. "I'm thinking... where do you think we could go...?" Noodle thought as she let her eyes meet his. He scratched his head. "Usually after we go our seperate ways I stay with me mum an dad...an I help him repair the carosells an the coasters. I usually don' stay long looking for an apartment of me own an..." 2D furrowed his brow pushing Noodle's hand away from his lips but not letting go either. "Ah fuck it Noodle. Its a dumb idea. I don' know why I brought ih up to begin wivh really, maybe th' beer I had er somefink. We could neva pull ih off. Murdoc would find us an-"

" _-We should do it._ " Noodle said. Intrusive on his words. "I think this can be _good_ for you. For _both_ of us. I want to help you get better without none of this Stockholm crap. I wanna bring the best out of you..." Noodle began. ".. but you have to _let_ me..." Noodle let her words float into 2D and not escape his other ear. They stayed there and she was sure that they did. This time instead of taking days on end to answer whether or not what she said stuck, he took a deep breath and answered then and there. "Lets hurry home and pack as subtle as we can before we get caught," 2D started. Then he turned on his heel and stuck a finger of declaration in the air as he proudly trudged to the car.

"But first I have to call my **mother**!"

The house was anything but empty. Cars lined the sides of the neighborhood and 2D hadn't noticed till he hung up with his mom what was going on. Noodle looked around as she stepped out. She hissed. "Oh _yeah_... its _Friday the thirteenth..._ "

Every Friday the thirteenth was a day where Murdoc would throw a huge rager that wouldn't end till the cops came in. But usually they helped themselves to a little alcohol too. And it usually lead it to be an even huger party when the cops joined in.

2D stared up nervously. "I...I don't know what we're gonna do now..." Noodle faced the house with no visible expression aimed at 2D.

"This is..."

2D itched his scalp. "I can tell mum we can come on a different day luv, it may be well worth the wait..."

Noodle mumbled something 2D could not hear.

"What luv...?"

 _"THIS IS PERFECT!"_ Noodle whisper yelled and grabbed 2D's hand. "We can get out and not be spotted! In and out in a instant under Murdoc and Russel's noses!" She continued to fight the urge to scream it out so no one listening could be onto them. 2D looked at her like she had three heads, but regardless got dragged away by Noodle anyways as he was lead into the living room and upstairs. Despite the stairs groaning in defiance Noodle and 2D were able to get to the top floor without attention by party guests. " _Gather everything you can,"_ Noodle whispered. "Then meet me in my room in _ten minutes_ ," 2D just nodded and tried to hurridly fill as many suitcases as could be possible with his own things. Hurridly he had the room half empty except some furniture and several messy suitcases with a variety of whatever shirts he had left thanks to Noodle's kleptomania with his clothes.

By the time he stepped out, Noodle had carried Mike and Katsu down her window by the makeshift climbing rope out of bed sheets. How she managed to escort her pets when one was in a cage was the strangest thing to 2D. But she was _Noodle_ after all. 2D looked down her long rope of sheets down the window. Sure enough Mike waved hello as he sat on the cat carrier. But he was _pretty high up._ Noodle rubbed his back. "Afta yew, ladies first after all..." he said awkwardly. Noodle patted him. "Dont flake on me, meet me down." Noodle whispered. She swung a leg over the window sill and grabbed the rope firm. Allowing gravity to do the rest. Noodle landed her feet first on the ground with a fluff of the grass. Her eyes looking up to 2D, and admittedly this angle made her cute to say the least. With a breath, 2D grabbed the rope and slid gracefully until the rope gave way and landed on his ass. Noodle laughed at his misfortune at first all the while helping him up. "Lets get the hell out before we get found out..." She dusted him off, and the two snuck away to the car with luggage in the trunk and animals in the front seat. Katsu meowing and sleeping and Mike patiently sitting there tranquilly.

Noodle knew it was 2D's turn to drive. They'd been gone long now. Perhaps Russel noticed they were gone. But Murdoc was unlikely. All she had to focus on was the road at night, but her mind wandered. It wandered to the house again, her ruined sheets and her themed bedroom. She had free room and board back home and obviously they could _not_ stay at Stu's parents house forever. But it did seem nice in theory to live with Stu away from paparazzi and nagging fans.

 _This could work... this can work... this will work... oh fuck what have we done..._

Her heart pounded in her chest. The GPS being her only source of info right now and the yellow lines of the road and the occaisional car passing by being her only wakened company. Both her cat and monkey were asleep. Then 2D was also asleep by her side in the passenger seat. So swapping seats was out of the question tonight. But with only one more hour left till the destination was reached she knew she would be okay.

 _I'm okay... he's okay... we're okay..._


	4. Reconciliation Rock

Murdoc woke up in a bed full of women of varying looks. Most beautiful and perhaps all prostitutes. He was careful to climb out to pee, walking naked to his bath robe so he draped it over his body as he slipped in his flip flops to curiously see the damage after the party. Murdoc was not one to wake up so early, but if there was one thing he loved he loved seeing damage after a party. Broken windows and bodies splayed (possibly naked) everywhere was his treat. It reminded him of home.

As he walked downstairs he noticed mostly people from his record company and the occaisional hooker passed out. No matter, he wanted a hangover cure. So when he made his way to the kitchen he entered knowing someone was awake in there. They were fucking with a blender clearly, and he ignored it. Maybe they would share whatever they were making. Enthusiastically he walked on in. Only to find that a woman was in there facing opposite of himself. Ok sure, so it was a _she_. Murdoc opened his robe a bit more and puffed up his chest a bit. They'd share a drink, have a little fun maybe.

"Scuse me, making a bit of something to take off the booze? Fine by me if your gonna use the blender but _I'd just love you to share_ at least,"

The woman with red hair and the short green dress turned. "Ay Mud, how do I make yer blender work?" Murdoc almost fell over at the sight of her. Her mole was removed and a scar took its place. She looked older, but there were the same sunglasses on her eyes to help with whatever headache she had been facing. Her hair was grown out and she had a few tattoos. She had to have been 41 or 42 by now. Considering she was slightly older then Stuart. She had gained some weight. Not much but she just aged was all. It went into the right places for sure. Murdoc however shook off the urge to stare at her assets and ignored the reverie of old times.

 **"Paula, this aint yer house."** Murdoc growled. He was stern, and trying to sound tough. But with Paula he had found it hard. Out of all his lays, she was the one that lingered in his mind. But thanks to booze, he managed to forget alot. "I know, I'm not what ya would call _delusional_ there Mud." she said as she fiddled with ingredients in the pitcher. Finally she got them to work. "Then why the hell are you _here??_ Ya can only get in by an _invite or being a fuckin cop!"_ Murdoc snarled. Albeit he couldn't do it very well at her for some unknown reason. Years ago he would have known. Yet he was thirty then and he was fifty now. "Yew invited me," Paula said walking to the counter and pouring a glass of some sort of concoction. She reached in her bra and pulled out her phone. " 'ere. Ye sent this at 12:30 last night..."

Murdoc grumbled as he got out reading glasses from his pocket. To which Paula snorted. "Yer so fuckin old." she teased. He gave her a face she hadn't seen in years. One almost playful. She motioned him not to worry about it.

"Yew said : Hey P! Remember how I said never again?" her voice was scratchy doing a Murdoc inpression but it wasnt half innacurate.

"An I said :Wait who is this? If its Murdoc I got a new phone since we last talked. and that was 20 yrs ago when u blocked my number" the voice she used for herself being over the top and sweet sounding.

"Then yew sent me a picture of yer willy... and an adress. When I got 'ere I saw yew was sleeping so I just had some drinks till ya came out and we reminisced on the porch. Then we went to your room and some other birds flocked in. I was first to git up and that brings us back 'ere"

Murdoc read the texts and saw the infamous Niccals Pickle plain as day on her phone. Paula was telling the truth. Murdoc _shagged_ Paula Cracker all over again. Fantastic.

" _Either way_ , I don't... is that...?" He pointed at her cure in her hand. "It is. Our old recipe... _Minty Minnie_ we called it. She was our baby after long nights of fussing over our shared Daddy issues." Paula solemnly said swirling her drink with her finger. "Its only fair being a bar owner and knowing a few cures of my own," Murdoc raised a brow and leaned on the counter opposite of her. " _Your_ own cure? Minnie was _ours_..." Murdoc said crossing his arms. Paula looked up from her drink "Ya admit that anything wasnt just yer own? Cause ye coulda fooled me that night..." she said looking back into the _Minty Minnie_. "I admit that I'm greedy. Always called it my band, my music, my bago, my dream, my livelihood. At one point ye were mine. 'member at?" Paula put her drink down after a long swig. "Would I be 'ere if I didn't? Take a look at me and ask me that question again."

Murdoc looked her over. She wore a green dress with obvious black lace bra peaking out. Her hair was neat and combed. She was slightly smeary in the makeup. Paula looked like she were dressing to impress. But it wasnt just that that caught his eye. It was the necklace. A long silver chain and a inverted silver cross with ruby details on each end of the tails. "That cross...I've been missing that cross for _years_..." Murdoc was in shock. His hand reached to it to hold. On its back the engraving was still there with his name. "The boogeyman 'imself gave me this cross. I was sixteen and...Paula where did you _get this?!"_ He asked with a genuine rise of tone. Paula looked hurt. Hurt and stunned. "Oh Satan..."


	5. Recognition Rock

**Any thoughts on the Murdoc and Paula sub plot? Comment comment comment!**

Noodle was woken to the sounds of alarms as she sat up. This little house on top of a hill overlooking the fair grounds was something to behold in the morning. The sun rose gently over the ferris wheel and poured through her window. Thankfully always far enough from the fair so no noise would be a concern save for the fireworks shows. Tonight she was going to see them. And it was gonna knock her socks off she was certain.

2D lay by her side while she watched the sun greet her. His hair was a mess and with no time to shave he had a stubble problem already. He didnt feel like sitting up, but when Noodle carressed his cheek his eyes lulled themselves open. Noodle scooted back in bed and mumbled a soft sorry to him for disturbing him. "S'fine." he mumbled. Subconsciously he buried his nose in her neck and sighed. "I dont think I have work today do I...?" he asked. Noodle smirked. "Ya dont gotta go, you should stay and rest. Maybe I can work with David today or..." a muffle of protest came from Stu. "Not if he were paying yew a million bucks, I'm the man. I gotta protect ya." he declared as he sat up. "There fore..." 2D got out of bed, then he fished for something in a box. Not like a moving box, but a toy box from his younger days. He fished out a stuffed animal of a bison and he threw it at Noodle. "Take care of her, Mr.Milk!" 2D said wagging a finger at the plushie. The thing was old and from the eighties with hard material but he was just as snuggleable as any old bear with cute button eyes and a cowboy hat. "He faught in the boogey man war of eighty six. Yer gonna be protected by the best," he chirped before saluting his stuffed animal and walking to dress himself. Noodle was already attatched to the stuffed buffalo and happily curled up to him. Mr.Milk was soft and fluffy despite his thick material and the slim chance he was falling apart.

Noodle heard as 2D changed behind her, the unspoken rule was not to look and she respected it. _We_ _weren't exactly dating after all..._ but she did want a peek. Breifly she got a shot of 2D buns before going to sleep giggling.

But before the door closed, she realised he kissed her forehead.

 _Just like old times._

— —

2D was always afraid of heights. Usually when he was high up he would fall. Simple as that. But with a harness and his Dad by his side, being up on top of the stuck ferris wheel was no threat to himself reallly. 2D always felt safe around his family. It was a blessing he well knew most people didn't have. Most people he knew where abused or didn't even know where their parents _were._ But David and Rachel were always there.

"So, Stuart." David began as he tightened a bolt. "What's the deal wit yew and the cute one?" he teased. 2D was tightening a similar bolt on the opposite side. "The deal is there is none," he simply stated. "Coulda fooled me since she insisted sharing a room, wivh ya," he added wiggling his eye brows that were equally large as 2D's. "Ya gotta be joking, cause we only got me old bed room." Stuart added continuing his work. "She didn't know that till she asked to share a room wit ya though," 2D furrowed his brow in confusion as he oiled the bolt. "Odd. Guess she wanted to protect me..."

"From what? Nightmares about whales?"

Silence came and wind nearly knocked Stuart over. "...Maybe." he mumbled. However David laughed and lowered himself. "Ya _kill_ me kid!" Stuart threw a spare screw at his father's head wich merely tapped him as he laughed. "I _will_ if ya tempt me!"

Back in the house, Noodle was on her phone. Luckily no new messages reached her. She wondered for a while if this meant Russel hadn't came to the conclusion yet. Murdoc probably wouldn't realise the dissapearance until years from now at this rate. Noodle sighed, but remembered that wasn't her goal. What she wanted to do was _help 2D._ So it was time she put the phone down and helped Rachel with dinner.

Rachel Pot was a now retired nurse. One who spent most of her time making lunch for her husband before work and watching her stories on tv. It was a pleasant life admittedly. As much as she missed helping women deliver and telling people they would have days left to live, she liked it as things were now. Peaceful. She hummed in the kitchen making dinner. With Noodle by her side the two where unstoppable.

Dinner was fine. 2D returned unscathed from work and Noodle, was making subtle late night plans as dinner remained quiet. The two men worked their asses off and were stuffing their mouths too full to talk while Noodle kept searching for the right place. In time she found a bar. She was gonna drag 2D out there and really lift his spirits up tonight. Noodle smiled enjoying what she had been doing so far and chose to put her plan into phases.

Noodle opened up the notepad and typed her plan in trying to contain her reverie.

 _Phase One: Surround him with loved ones_

 _Phase Two: Help him take the edge off_

Noodle wrote phase three with enthusiasm and after dinner she brought 2D up to his room. (Despite the subtle jokes of his parents) "Noodle why are we in me old room?" he asked. Noodle closed the door. "Look D, I think you should come with me tonight. Every night I go clubbing or drinking and I figured you'd like to come, what do you say?"

Thoughts of the _Strobelight_ video entered and racked his brain like a monkey in a cage. All he could imagine was the dancing bodies and Noodle's face drenched in sweat in her revealing costume. Suit tight and cheeks rosey, her eyes rich with excitement. 2D bit his lip.

He decided he wanted to see that all over again.


	6. Reconnaissance Rock

**2K special yay! Sorry if I come on and off again. I draw fan art sometimes too and I try to dedicate equal time to art and writing.**

Noodle knew that the place had music playing almost loud enough to be of a nuisance but not quite. The melodies and tunes where love songs and party anthems. The liquor was sweet and the girls were gorgeous. Noodle went there certain she out did them all that night with a red dress and her hair up in a black top bun on her head. Her eye make up was bright red and faded into orange into yellow, her lips matching, and her pumps almost brought her to 2D's height, but she was still petite by comparison. 2D attempting to match as he wore an opened hawaiian shirt that matched her dress with bright red and orange flowers and black pants to match. On his chest was his golden crown necklace dangling down his exposed chest. He felt shy tonight and with no wing man and he would doubt any chance of women coming to him. Still as he pulled up to the place with Noodle by his side in the car they stole, he was more then willing to go in and get shitfaced with her.

His eyes were greeted with tropical themes. Wallpaper tearing and old glowing orange in the light and highlighted by red. Floors as black asphalt and the air scented of liqour, women, and coconut. Music blasted on in drones as cheap speakers vaguely played Hotel California. 2D felt his heart skip. For some reason he liked it a lot. It was inviting and simple. It felt like Miami. It felt..."Nice..." D said under his breath. Noodle turned on her stelleto and spread her arms gesturing the place. "What do you think?" she asked as her heels clicked happily with each step. 2D was flabbergasted and in awe as he looked around. "I think I'm over dressed," he admitted. His eyebrows were raised and he turned in circles looking at each wall and the floor and the decorations and the music and... and he got dizzy from the spinning.

Noodle was already gathering up two drinks and making her way to 2D. He was standing and staring at the lights and the juke box in the corner. The girls the last thing on his eye pretty as they were. Noodle offered him the other drink in her hand and smiled as he took it. "Its the best in the house. Strong stuff too. I usually take it when I'm bummed or just need to take the edge off or-" It was gone in a flash. 2D was holding an empty cup as he smiled. "I'll buy the second round," he cheered walking to the bar. His back turned to her as he excitedly sat in a bar stool with opened seat by his side reserved just for her. Perhaps Stuart was just as needy for this as Noodle thought. Perhaps even now, he was in need of consollation of any form.

 _Consolation of any form._

 _Consolation of any form._

It echoed, as a woman nearly beat Noodle to her seat. The guitarist smirking as she ignored the woman's protest. Noodle simply drank her drink gleefully. This was so exciting to see 2D out again. Ever since Murdoc came back 2D was too afraid to even walk out of his room. Noodle smiled and leaned on his arm, slightly giggly from the drink. "I'm thrilled to have gotten you out of your room after like...a week I think of Murdoc hanging around." Noodle said. 2D was fixated on the tv playing some sort of commercial. Had she been Murdoc she would've snapped her fingers at him and demand recognition. But here she just let him enjoy the tv and the fruity drink of her picking.

Maybe a few minutes pass. Noodle and 2D are drinking and watching some sort of soccer game while they drink countless bottles as Noodle sings along to whatever song plays as she holds his arm. The night is loose and free. The music is older and sweet. The bar tender friendly and the game somewhat interesting. Noodle clings to 2D's arm. Holding him peace fully with eyes shut. No mind paying attention to the screen. It felt fine just to hold him. It was a surprise to her the ordeal was only five minutes before he turned in the bar stool and pecked her forehead.

She smiled knowing that deep down it didn't mean what she wanted it to.

And it was fine.

The door closed and someone she didnt expect walked in. He was a former lay, he was almost as tall as 2D and a little chubby. He was of African decent and a bit younger then Noodle. He was nice but not Noodle's kind to stick with more then a night, but a little hello was fine every once in a while. He was called Tray, and he wore the same hat a lot. Noodle liked him okay. She liked him a _lot_ during one night and one night only. But for this guy he let the feeling linger. And while she may have been over it he did _not_ feel the same. _Oh how he did not feel the same at all._

Upon making eye contact he sat himself by Noodle and grinned as though round two were inevitable. Perhaps he had not yet seen her arms intertwined with 2D's own. She smiled back, not risking the first word. Maybe Tray would take the hint and finally get another woman for the night. Noodle was certain at this point he hadn't slept with anyone else since her. She could tell behind his smile that this was true. Before she slept with him it felt so genuine. Now it looked cocky and gross. "You lookin killer tonight," Tray beamed. Noodle felt guilt, and some regret. "Thanks, I picked out me and 2D's outfits so we'd match for tonight," she chirped as she pat 2D on the back. Immediately he took notice then to Tray and gave a polite smile and nod. For all he knew what he was thinking could be totally wrong. There wasn't a chance in hell Noodle would go for him. He seemed to have a disingenuous aura about him that 2D saw as a red flag. But he also kept skeptical, and it was only to be polite.

" _Oooooh I see,_ " Tray paused. "So it's a date?" he asked before reeling back and laughing something fierce that made 2D shift. His head swam again. The booze was kicking in and his emotions slowly rose further and further. "Seriously though, I gotta ask cause my friends and I been swapping stories and they've _all_ been wanting to meet you." He subtly said this just to Noodle. Trying to be quiet, but 2D heard quite well. Noodle bit her lip and looked as though she were thinking hard on this one. It being a façade of course. But 2D couldn't see through that. Not at all. He didn't know Noodle was trying to do her best at rising his hopes up to make it sound unappealing and leaving it at that. All he knew was Noodle was contemplating being _gang fucked._

So 2D did the instinctive thing and decked Tray square in the jaw. Then grabbing Noodle's hand they left into the crowd and he hid with her behind dancing people. Tray stormed the hell out and 2D was still red in the face. Noodle was stunned, heart pounding, and eyes widened. Yet a grin spread on her cheeks.

 **Tonight was gonna be interesting.**

Hours pass of dancing and drinking. Noodle tried not to think about the moment where 2D did something so out of character. But she enjoyed it. Perhaps it was the liquor. All she knew was this man was being protective, and while _they both knew_ she could handle herself better then anyone else she still loved when a person cared enough to deck a guy in the mouth for asking for a gang bang. All she could do was dance with him for now and ask questions later. This consisted of slow dancing and thankful whispers to the guy she fled with. Despite this place being so relaxed the place was full, maybe it was the love of this simple style. Regardless as Noodle was being danced with she smiled gracuously into his chest. Never minding her makeup might be _ever so slightly_ smudged unnoticeably. 2D had his heart pounding and his score felt unsettled. He had been _very_ upset by the ordeal, yet all at once he managed to surpress it all at once with Noodle in his arms. She was like a sleeping pill in his arms. Lulling him to a comfort. Soothing him as he realised just how powerful Noodle was. _For once she isn't the one in charge. I was the protector and I fought for her..._

 _I saved her like she saved me._ 2D felt his heart rush and Noodle could hear it too. The pounding in her ear drum. Rapid and yet not angry anymore. Rather focused. Joyous almost. Noodle looked up and saw 2D smiling down at her. Despite the heels she was tall enough only for his bare chest to touch her cheek. Noodle didn't mind the small amount of chest hair tickling her given 2D being older but not having much body hair to begin with. It was fine to her. It felt right. _He_ felt right.

2D kissed her forehead and whispered to her, craning his neck for her. Never minding the spine pain or the crick it would put in his neck. His pain was worth telling her his vow to protect and support her. No matter the cost. Because she had spent a very long time taking care of him up until now. She deserved it. He just wanted her safe.

Noodle felt her heart pound when he told her that. Her knees weak as he held her there. She would have easily fallen. It was unlike her. Feeling so fragile, but so long as 2D and Noodle supported each other they just knew everything would be alright.


	7. Right Back to Where We Started

**Paudoc angst ahead! If you don't care about this subplot you can skip. It still takes place the day after Noodle and 2D left and still no one finds out.**

 **And if you stayed for the Paudoc angst, then enjoy! xxxx**

"Ye think I'm a _theif_ I bet..." Paula said rubbing her thumb over the silver cross. "I ain't no theif. I just dunno if yer goin'k to believe me when I say yew gave me tis," Paula looked at it intensely. Actively avoiding Murdoc's glare. Paula expected to have the necklace ripped off her body and she get thrown out. Yet Murdoc was still entranced by the engraving of his name on the back. Paula got the chance to see Murdoc shockingly calm for just a second. It was rare to see. But truly _so genuine_ when he did that. He looked up at her after what felt like a while. Almost nearly as entranced by her as the cross.

"Why would I give ya this?" he asked. Paula turned bright red. Years upon years of wearing it and she could never forget. Yet he couldn't remember the second most crucial night besides being found out? Paula swallowed. Ignoring years worth of pain. "Because yew thought I could keep it safe. If Beelzebub found ye with this he would kill yew. And yew said..."

"...he aint got no reason to come looking for you wearing it." Murdoc said smiling. He draped it over her bare neck and letting the cross dangle between her exposed breasts. He smiled at her side. "Hide it from D and hide it from Bub. But keep me close, never let it be hidden from me. Yer really fuckin pretty wearing my things," He cooed at her as she brought herself into a smile. "Are yew sure I'm gonna be okay?" Paula asked rubbing his chest. "I'll wear my rubber one here on out. And we can match. And we're gonna be fine so long as through that ye know I'm there." Murdoc whispered. Paula felt tears well up in her eyes. If he was faking it, he was doing either a damn good job on her or a terrible job knowing he was giving up prized possessions to her.

"I said all that. _Me?_ " Murdoc raised a brow. "To you." he added gesturing her way. Paula genuinely got maddened by all this. "Want to take _this_ back and face the music?!" Paula growled raising the cross to his face. "Do yew _really_ want tat???" Murdoc turned his cockiness back into confusion again. "I still think it just doesn't sound like me...why would I...?" Paula shot him a look. One of worry he hadn't seen in a while and now he was remembering it well. A look she shot him when asking his motivation. Between seeing her and that necklace all over again, it clicked. It _did_ happen. But that still didn't explain _why._ "Why can I never just shake you off?" he admitted. A smile threatened his lips. Paula remembered that smile blending with concern from before. "I couldn't shake ya off either." Paula said walking towards him. "I remember the nights where I would just sit in the bathroom with a knife and yew would be with me for _hours_ to make me take my pills..." Paula wrapped her arms around him. "The first night was so terrifying, the last was the worst and I remember that being the first time I saw ya cryin." Paula could almost see it as she said it. Murdoc saw a blurry image of Paula. Knife in hand cowering in his arms screaming and sobbing. But in Kong's parking lot in his Winney no one could hear them. And he remembered breaking down almost a fraction as much as she did. He remembered being too weak to dry her tears this time. He remembered falling asleep with her in his arms. The knife in his hand now, just to make sure she wouldn't take it when he wasn't looking.

Murdoc let a faint gasp escape as his heart sunk. He was never that weak in front of anyone. "For years I blamed ya for so much. My nose broken, and my body nearly destroyed cause of Russ. Not once did I even rethink _your_ view and I just tried to drink you away." Murdoc locked arms around her. Paula now unable to break free and ask him why she was worth drinking away. But the simple gesture said she wasn't. That he would finally be better.

But she heard it all before.

She broke free of him and rubbed her watering eye. "Heard it all, heard the excuse of 'I'll get better babe I promise.' Believe it or don't not all just from yew." Paula wanted to shoot him a glare but her glasses fogged in protest. "Who was he?" Murdoc asked as he took her glasses off and wiped them for her. "After yew I found out I was pregnant. I lost the kid though. Got depressed, took to the streets, whored myself. Got hooked on heroin. Met my ex in rehab. We got better. I went to school got a job at my uncle's kareoke bar. Then when he passed my husband tried turning it to a strip joint. When I protested he hit me and I relapsed to cope. But so did he..." Paula said this without nearly as much emotion as she did before. Perhaps her mental health was taking a toll now just bringing it up, but based on memory Murdoc knew not to stop her. She would only blow up again. Instead of asking anything Murdoc nodded for her to keep going. "He died. I took back my bar. Then you texted me. I shagged yew again instead of blocking yer number like I probably should have...an I'm right back to where we started."

Murdoc could only itch his head and admit she was right. "Looks like we're shagged and confused about what to do with that information all over again,"


	8. Reeling In

Noodle and 2D had been home for four hours. However this was no technical home truly, but a placement until they could move. Regardless they laid in there rooms in far corners in the bed late and unable to sleep as Noodle craved to dance with 2D just _one_ more time so she could warm up.

Noodle didn't feel the sheets shift. She heard the sound of him lighting a fag and breathing it all in. Noodle always slept far from 2D. Just cause they shared a bed didn't mean that either person was entitled to any funny business. But the sound of the lighter flicking and the red and orange light turning up made Noodle crave a taste. So she sat up and rubbed her friend on the arm. He was cold too. Much like herself. 2D paused and reached for his pack and lent Noodle a cig and lent her his hand. 2D grinned to himself as he saw the light reflecting off her skin, highlighting some eye liner faintly there from before after washing her makeup off. He saw her hanging eyes and her slumped shoulders. She was as drowsy and cold as him and still they mocked the idea of sleep just so they could enjoy a few puffs in silence to heat them up and enjoy each other in cozy bliss. Only allowing some silence to be broken when 2D spoke. "I admit, it's certainly pleasant we don' ear fightin and smashed glass righ' abou' now." She pursed her lips and listened to their surroundings. For a moment she listened to the white nothing. It made her mouth curl on either side into a smile. "You're not joking, I really don't hear a thing..." she whispered. With eyes shut she didn't immediately notice she was leaning on 2D's arm. Katsu walked up to her from where he napped previously with Mike in his hammock. Katsu earning the focus of the two for the time being. The only other being the cigarettes lightening up the dark. Noodle watched her cat as he purred gleefully in her hands. Not immediately listening when 2D spoke up.

"I'm going back to school," Noodle wouldn't believe him if this moment were a year ago. But today, it sounded solid. "To law school?" she asked looking up to meet his eyes. 2D nodded.

"Now tat we're outta the fire and the fryin pan we need to buy anovher stone righ'?" 2D said as smoke came out his nose and hung in the air. "Or just hop on an old burner," he flicked it on a bedside ash tray. Noodle was too tired for hyperbole. She got the jist of what he meant anyway. She yawned and put out her cigarrete in the tray, adding to the others. Noodle laid down and scratched 2D's back in circles. "Make me proud, D." she whispered. He smiled and put out his cigarette and laid by her side closer then usual. Then Katsu laid down in his curled legs. He smiled softly. "Please, if yew wan' ye can jus call me Stu..."he offered. "Stu...its laid back, its nice..." she said closing her eyes sleepily. She hummed before yawning. "I've never called you by name before." Noodle cooed. "S'been twenty years, yew earned the right." Stuart inhaled a yawn. "S'only fair is all..." and with that he faded into darkness with her. Vanishing in sheets and heat.


	9. Remobilized

Noodle strummed her strings with the same looping chord. For the sake of practice she played and sang when she wanted to think. Stu was at work. She was alone and looking for an apartment near the school he used to attend. The place was going to be cheap for the area's standards. Based on pictures alone, the view was sweet and they allowed her pets with her. Noodle felt an odd joy about this. She hadn't lived in a aapartment with a room mate since she was living in Japan. The fact that she was room mating up with _2D_ was...

 _Wait... Room **mating?**_

 _Roomying? Rooming...? Bunking...?_

 _The fact that I'm sharing **room and board** with 2D is going to be probably pleasant without Murdoc rumaging around. I can keep him on the right track._ _But with us in the same living space and not one room...?_

Noodle pictured him having college friends over and her getting them coffee. She imagined it in the style of the fifties in black and white as she wore some dress that stuck out every which way at the skirt. She pecks Stuart's cheek and sits by him while he chats about life and she may feel out of the conversation till she hears about their love of something. Friends leads to house parties. Maybe she would find someone nice. She could be someone's sexy out of school girlfriend whose older and more mature then the other girls. Maybe Stu would find a fantastic job and be loaded enough for Noodle to get a seperate apartment.

 _Maybe **he's** going to meet someone._

The little fifties style cartoon played with Noodle walking to his apartment; only to find some dumb blonde with _fifty_ children left and right and a baby gnawing morbidly on her chest. Stuart grabbing her shoulder and leaning on it smiling, as if Noodle wasn't hinting enough she was in shock and pain. Or he was going out of his way to _ignore_ it. Noodle's stomach lurched, she wondered if he had that gut sinking feeling when they ran into Tray? If he felt as ugly as she felt in that scene.

Katsu mawed and patted her leg. She realised she stopped playing that same song over and over. Suffice to say, guitar practice was over. She had a cat to feed. Noodle got up and poured cat food out in a dish and took a shower. She slipped on a tight shirt and high waisted shorts, going to put on light makeup and help Rachel with dinner out of kindness.

She washed her hands and put her hair up. The two serving some baked potatoes and burgers. As she handled the meat she hummed _Strobelight_ to herself and worked. "Admittedly I never thought I'd learn to cook growing up." She said. Rachel was putting the potatoes in the oven. "Why's that?" she asked. Noodle flipped the meat over. "Cause the guys didn't teach me, till Stu came along and showed me how. Just small things at first." she said thinking of the burnt toast and ramen she used to make when she was a teenager. "You enjoy taking care of him huh?" Rachel chuckled. "He helped take care of me when I was little. Walking me to school and playing video games, teaching me how to shave my legs and buying me girl supplies. But it always felt unlike a sibling thing. Cause when I got back from being in Japan for seven years plus the time I came to plastic beach he technically hadnt seen me in eleven years. Counting that he wasnt present when I was on plastic beach. Its like we start fresh again. Something like meeting an old childhood friend. Not what I could call parental," Noodle said as she flipped another patty. Completely oblivious to Rachel's bewildered expression. Rachel hadn't heard about these kinds of adventures since the seventies.

"I was just finding it comparable to when I was a young nurse and how I met David," she said, going back to what she was doing in setting the table. "He had hit his hand with a wrench and couldnt feel his thumb so he ended up meeting me at the hospital...and ever since then he would show up with the tiniest of injuries. Cost him a lot just to see me. Shaving knicks, bruised hands from a wrench falling on him, the works!" Rachel grinned as she swept her hair back. Her hair was long and dirty blonde with a slightly messy bun. "So one day I told him he better take me out to dinner already before he ends up killing himself for me!" Noodle smiled at the thought, feeling as though this must be how it feels hearing stories of love from an older loved one. "That's beautiful Mrs.Pot," Noodle admitted.

A deep voice came from the hall when she heard the door open. "It didn't end there either. On the date her old ex boyfriend was the waiter and we ended up fighting outside. He lunged first might I add." David said this and sat down at the table hands folded like he usually did when seating himself. "So I won and called the police. Rachel took me home and cleaned me up and stitched me and-"

"-yelled at you,"

"No ye _scolded_ me before kissing me and it worked out ever since,"

"I yelled!"

" _Scolded and it worked out ever since."_

 _"I yelled at yew and ih worked ou ever since!"_

"The point is it worked out." Stuart said from the door way. He was leaning on the door with wet hair swept back and wearing a now slightly opened blue collar shirt and work pants as he was barefoot. He looked like he had been sweating all day. "Where were you till now?" Noodle asked, trying hard not to look at the soft blue tufts of hair peaking from the wife beater under his button up. "Washing up before dinner like a nerd," David teased. Rachel slapped his wrist gently setting his potato down. "He was being polite. We raised him that way," she argued. Noodle shook her head smiling as she put the patties on burgers. "Uh uh. He never did that back home." Noodle grinned. "I did too!" he grumbled. "Just not as much. I was just sweaty today." 2D said taking his old seat. It was the exact same spot from when he was little. "There's the old boy himself. Grumpy when he's in the heat." Noodle's lips curled in a smile. He was so precious.


	10. Relocation

The apartment was as of now, officially full. Furniture and clothes were unpacked and the tv and internet were available. Stuart had cashed in some checks from Gorillaz work and now he was here alone with his room mate. Out the window he could see some parts of campus. Noodle came in and gave Stuart a beer and smiled. "I heard there were some frats nearby. Maybe tonight if there's a party we can sneak in?" she asked smirking. 2D popped open the lid. "Maybe, I still ache from the heavy lifting with the furniture yeah?" he said. He let the liquid soothe his aches. Albeit not well.

2D went to itch his head only to feel pain spreading from his elbow to his finger tips and tingling all the way into his nails. He almost dropped his beer as he yelped and grabbed his own wrist with a free hand as if it would help at all. He felt a need to curl up and cover it, but it wasn't going to help the pain by tucking it. Noodle reached out to his hand and just rubbed it slowly. Despite the heavy breathing from Stuart, Noodle knew he had only pulled a muscle badly from the day's worth of heavy lifting. "I told you I would have taken care of the bed and couch for you, but you never listen," Noodle said. Using a free hand touching Stuart's nose. Meeting eye contact she knew he wasn't having it. "I wanted ta do ih fer yer sake, admit it. Yew an I both been through shit. And ya take care of me here. So yew oughta let me take care of yew sometimes yeah?" he asked as his hand set down his beer and he used it to rub her shoulder. Noodle looked up at him astonished. _Who was this guy?_ She caught herself staring at him. Noodle realised she was rubbing the wounded palm and awakwardly she pressed a kiss into it before returning 2D's limb to him. "Just rub it and stretch every now and then. Where are your pills by the way?" Noodle asked. 2D walked to the cupboard in the kitchen. Not answering the question. Forcing her to let him take care of herself. Admittedly, Noodle knew this would be frustrating. However its what 2D wanted and she couldn't debate that. Despite his dependence on others, he was still a grown man who can adjust to taking care of him himself. Noodle just didn't ever see him like that before. They would hardly ever speak between albums and when the band was split. So of course she couldn't possibly know what all she could be used for when it came to this independent 2D.

She mentally kicked herself.

 _I couldnt know this new and independent Stuart. Hes not 2D anymore. Hes just Stuart._

Noodle sighed and rubbed her forehead tiredly. "I need a nap," she admitted. Before turning to the bedroom. But thats when she forgot, they were going to be _sharing_ the bed still since it was cheaper. Once again Noodle kicked herself. It was the oldest routine. She didn't want to fall for him, at least not yet. But to share a bed would proove difficult to do platonically. Especially for maybe the next few years.

Noodle trudged herself upstairs anyway. Not thinking about the potential occurance of her sleeping with Stuart. She just drifted from the moment she laid down and didn't let her thoughts plague her in her sleep. _I won't fall for him. He deserves independence, the fact that I live here with him is bad enough. He should be happy on his own. Me being here is..._

"I admit it, you were right," Noodle admitted as she stared out at the backyard. "Here I was thinking a house would mean lawn work, but...this garden is something else." she confessed as she tied her hair up. Stuart was neatly dressed. His hair long and in a short pony tail, he looked like he was pushing fifty with a short scruffy beard and button up shirt. He had glasses and tattoos on his arms. _That's mine._ she thought as she smiled back.

The pond was turned on into a fountain. Some pet koi dancing in the water ad they watched from the back porch swing. Noodle used her heels to rock it. She was bare foot, toes painted by Stuart and her dress was yellow and long. Her hair was tamed for once. The flower crown Stu put on her head attracting butterflies to swirl around her like sea gulls on a dock. One landing on her hand. 2D's calloused finger reached out letting the small new friend crawl to him and smell him. A childish wonder filling him as it saw him. And he saw his friend back before he flew off. A laugh coming from him softly as the wings brushed his hand like a heartfelt but breif bus goodbye. Noodle in turn pecked his cheek to draw his attention back.

A fair trade between Noodle and the little green butterfly, a kiss good bye for a kiss hello.

With a turn of his head he whispered to her ear gently. "Ya missed the spot yew was aiming at, luv." He said it so calm as if he had used that same line a million times before. Noodle smiled and leaned to his lips as he held her cheeks with either hand. Ensuring he would have control; something she wanted him to have. Something he didn't often have, something she almost always had too little or too much of. Control was a gift from her to him, and all he had to do was take it. And when she lead him to water he would drink, and for this she was at peace.

Waking up was something she didnt want control over either, but here she was waking up next to Stu. But he was too far and too deep asleep to touch her. Or notice how badly she needed to be touched.


	11. Require

Russell was too frustrated to stay, and admitted that he couldn't blame Noodle and 2D for leaving when he found out. Not only about Paula, but when Russell found Noodle's rope of bedsheets. He had moved back in with his sister some weeks ago to help her with her family nore upfront rather then send her checks to help raise her two kids. If his brother in law survived the accident he couldve done it himself, but luckily the band was always helping Russell's younger sister afloat at least.

Murdoc however wasn't afloat whatsoever. Rather he was drowning. Drowning cause he didn't have a band and he was gonna only be able to survive off of checks for so long until he was kicked out of the house. Murdoc needed to think and fast. Days became weeks and Paula went home and back to her life. Murdoc was stuck here however. And when weeks became one month he accepted that he couldnt contact Noodle and Stuart as though they had vanished and Russell was a lost cause. Even Ace was out of the picture now. So Murdoc roamed the halls of the mansion he wouldnt have anymore and had to accept his fate. Maybe it was time he drank himself to death.

The bar nearby was warm and inviting with brick walls and a stair case leading in. Another dive bar. It had pool tables and restaurant tables and booths. The floor was wooden and glossy, the walls matching with old movie posters. A juke box was in the corner and a fire place was set up too. The theme clearly being log cabin themed as Murdoc saw the mounted deer bust above the fire. A place so comforting yet few were in except for the lone bar tender who was turned away and drinking some of the stock.

Murdoc had a seat and tapped the counter for attention. The woman put a finger in the air behind her signaling she would be ready in a moment. Feeling particularly annoyed Murdoc groaned and rubbed his forehead "I can't afford to be kept waiting, I wanna drink away my issues already. Make it fast or I'll go out of my way to make this place even more of a barren waste land than it is! Don't you know who I am?!" Murdoc was on the edge if the bar stool as his voice echoed the near hollowed room. Paula turned around and poured him a whisky.

"Sheesh arent we fussy today? What the hell pissed in your cereal?" she asked. Murdoc was surprised to see her, but he didnt want to show it. "I'm sorry to snap I'm just really tired and cranky. Been staying up trying to find work and-"

"Say no more. Get behind the counter and come help yourself. No one else is buying my stock so come work for me and we can both make nothing together!" Paula laughed as she dragged him behind. Murdoc didnt choose to fight it. Instead he chimed in and chugged. Hours pass and he wakes up naked in her bedroom. And once again he's back where he was twenty years ago.

Murdoc woke up to his nose in some fluffy brunette hair. Paula was out cold but her body was firey warm against him. He had noticed how she had put on some weight over the years. Not much but some. She was not at all fat but thick. In a older sort of way. Paula laid with eyes shut and makeup smudged. His arms were entangled with hers as she laid there. She was almost comatose. Her soft snore was quiet and faint. Few could hear even with sufficient hearing, and Murdoc knew this was exactly what he had forgotten. He had let alcohol cloud many a traumatic thought, but when it came to her he had dared to replace happy memories with cold ones. Murdoc's fingers curled in her hair and remembered it as if he did it millions of times before.

Thats when he remembered the last time. She was given his necklace to wear and keep, while he had been in bed by her side. She was warm in his arms and her soft snoring nothing about a gentle hum. She was as peaceful then as she was now, and admittedly Murdoc was falling for it.

Of course the year and day were different. The room was certainly bigger as Murdoc saw her apartment. She had green painted walls and white carpet, a closet too messy to be closed cause it was filled with cluttered outfits spilling out, a dresser with an earring stand, a mirror, and a desk surrounded by cluttered papers. On the walls were some old movie posters. Ones Murdoc recalled her watching with Stu and some with him. He remembered seeing Bromance of the Traveling Sock as he saw it on the wall. It was Paula's favorite comedy back in the day. A dumb film about a frat house using an expensive heir loom sock from a frat boy's grandfather's sock company. Only they didnt use that sock like a sock, and when they found out it was the most expensive sock in the world they spend the film cleaning it only to accidentally make a new life form on it that makes the sock even more valuable. Such a dumb plot. He always found dumbd, but the rememberance of Paula laughing and wheezing her head off at any joke she would've cringed at if he made the jokes himself.

Not to mention she had the world's ugliest laugh that Murdoc could hear forever.

Then she woke up and smiled cutely at him. Before sitting up and rubbing her eyes as she stretched a little. "So warm for such a cold Niccals man eh?" Murdoc asked in a bragging and smug sort of tone. But Paula fake punched him anyways and let the comment slide. Perhaps she didn't get the joke, but that never mattered. Murdoc was known for being a cold person emotionally, but any and every woman he's been with would always remember how he was always warm to the touch. Making him just the right kind of cuddle person.

Paula looked at him and smirked as she saw him sitting there. His shirt was off and his chest not too hairy. So she put her head on it and listened to his heart beat. Something she knew was a bad move deep down. Paula was never as smart as she wanted to be but she knew that hearing a heartbeat and feeling warmth was a feeling that was going to generate a bond between the listener and owner of the warmth and heart beat. This was a little too far she knew it. But at this point, she already slept with him and gave him a job. Maybe it would help if she gave him room and board as a little bonus. Maybe being Murdoc's room mate and boss wouldn't be so terrible.


	12. Reveal

Noodle laid on the couch in just a robe. Simply because after moving in she was sweaty, so she showered, got naked, and curled up in 2D's robe. Despite everything she had been doing that day from moving in she was sweating and suddenly after a hot shower felt exhausted. So she drifted slowly into a coma on the couch. Letting the sound of 2D singing in the other room soothe her. Even if it was off key sometimes for the sake of having fun with a song.

When Noodle opened her eyes next she found a blanket over her. 2D was laying his head on her legs and watching something on TV. She was surprised to see how the couch had been so spacious. Noodle had been so certain it was smaller than this. Regardless he was still making her sweat, and she still didn't care. "Don't move and he won't move don't move and he won't move don't move and-"

2D moved, Noodle was stirred and she sat up instinctually. There he laid, wearing her silk pink robe with the babies breath and red roses. At least he had found her robe while she was wearing his. Although she was certain that it had been only fair he could steal from her since she did the same to him.

Noodle let a small smile and gave a flirtatious wink as she said. "Just cause I'm awake doesn't mean I want you to stop~." She chuckled and 2D smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Winding himself around her as he adjusted himself. He pecked her cheek and smiled. His hoy breath tingling down her spine as she eyed him in her robe. Noodle looked at him eagerly and purred "Do you want under the blanket at least?" She asked. He nodded and pulled her blanket off her for just a moment and repositioned himself. But that's when her tiny and short robe failed to leave any imagination to her as she saw a part of 2D happily saying hello to her through blue hairs.

The excitement woke her up. She sat up fast and sure enough saw 2D in a towel walking past her. "Nightmare love?" He asked. But Noodle shook her head no. She was just sleeping in a sweat for some reason. All she focused on however was the shirtless forty year old in front of her. He had such a decent figure. It could be perfect if he stopped the slouching. His chest was warm looking, and slightly hairy like his legs. Noodle admitted it, 2D was a good looking guy.

But he has his own things to focus on besides me. He has a life to get back on track with.

"I'm fine! Put some clothes on!" Noodle said throwing a pillow at him with a grin. 2D caught it in mid air but in catching it dropped the towel. Noodle let a yelp out and covered her eyes as she forced a believable enough smile and laugh to make the situation not any worse then what it was. In a attempt to play it down. Despite this, she took the time to peak a little despite what her mind told against her. But she got a good look while he threw the pillow back at her and adjusted the towel. Then went to get chaged despite his embarrassment. Leaving Noodle feeling a little guilty.

2D came back with a long sleeved shirt with a design of a womans legs and thigh high stockings on it and sweat pants since he wasn't feeling like wearing his finest silk. Before him was Noodle who was now leaning her body against a pillow. His long robe slipping off her one shoulder and almost exposing a breast. He ignored it and sat on the opposite side she laid on watching the movie. It was a documentary discussing the history of animated movies that never gained much attention. Noodle put her legs over 2D's lap as soon as he sat down. Noodle never had any understanding about personal space. But 2D had never wanted to teach her about it or set ground rules up between the two of them. So Noodle always touched him when they sat side by side. Especially since her return from Japan and it only amplified when 2D suggested they run away together. Now with Noodle laying her feet on his lap he guided his hands as he massaged them for her paying more attention to the screen. What feels like hours go by talking about works by Ralph Bakshi. Then leading to Noodle seeing 2D slump over and sleeping. Subconsciously continuing to rub her soles in circles. His touch only growing lighter as rain touched the roof and windows outside. The soft tapping echoing in the room before a full storm called out to the sky like a lover in heart break begging for the return of their loved one. The rain knocked Stuart into full on sleep. He slumped and leaned on the side, something Noodle didn't want harming his back. So nobly she wrapped her arms around him and laid him by her side. Ignoring how decent it probably wasn't for her body covered only by a robe to touch his clothed one. But she didn't care. The couch was small and she needed the warmth. She knew that this was gonna go over Stu's head that any of this may be perceived dirty. All she wanted to do was hold him as he slept. Cradling him in her arms and listening to the rain. Something Noodle hoped he would've done willingly for her as well. Something that tide everything together. Something she didn't know she wanted.

Just two friends cuddling in the rain and sleeping on a couch platonically after a foot rub.

Completely platonic.

"I lv h,"

Noodle looked up at Stu. "What was that?"

"N'dle..."

He's just dreaming.

Then why did he say my...?

"L've yh..."


	13. Redo

The woman with the greying blonde bun and the skin like soft caramel smiled warmly to Stu. Pointing out each building and frat. The tour had been lasting for the last couple of minutes and Noodle kept typing up locations she wanted to see in her notes app on her phone. The day had been warm and sunny. Her sunglasses hiding tired but happy eyes behind them. Stuart was keeping mental track of his classroom buildings so to know where to go later. The woman with the blonde grey hair named Audrey swaying her hips instinctively by the way her heels were designed. Her talking was smooth as butter on silk. The glasses of hers reflecting back bright light like a star twinkling dominantly in their eyes. It almost felt as though today was a day by designed to be intense, but Stuart paid no mind. Noodle was the only to pipe up. "2...Sorry I mean Stuart," she began in correction of herself to ensure that she was gonna put effort into calling him the name he granted her permission to utilize. "Had already taken three years here. I'm just wondering why we have to relearn where everything is?" She asked. Stuart itched his head quietly. For some reason he didn't feel talkative today. "Because the campus added newer programs to the courses and such. We expanded from a law school and we also have some early developing programs like art, since the Lee's Gallery of Arts opened not too far from here." She explained this while Noodle added the name to her list of exciting locations to see. Sure she agreed to essentially kick back as Stuart wanted her to after her seven year chase with Mazu, but that didn't mean she couldn't go sight seeing to ease up and relax. It was by his orders after all.

Stuart was focused on a multitude of things today. He was thinking about working and finishing college while all at once staring intensively at the woman leading them along who wasn't even facing him. Her body was curvaceous and thin with her hair up and a dress jacket. He remembered her saying she was a librarian who helped out in other ways then just around the books when it came to tours and other small tasks around campus. Her name being Audrey. But what is it I'm forgetting about her tha's driving me so mad?

That's when they made it back to where they started at the library. She turned to Stuart and grinned. "Essentially that's all you need to know change wise with this school. Otherwise it all stayed the same. Some things never change." Audrey winked at him subtly trying to make sure Noodle didn't notice. "I most certainly never did," she purred lowly so Stu could hear. But this only confused him further. Where have we...? That's when he noticed something about the smell of her expensive perfume. He realised that he had been in the sheets with her once ten or so years back. He began to sweat nervously. Stuart couldn't let Noodle be around someone he slept with could he???

He backed himself up a little and said a short good bye and waved off. He took Noodle by the hand and the two aimed their focus on the art museum. 2D shuffled in the cold building with Noodle and the two got lost in the paintings and sculptures. Noodle being the first to pipe up after being silenced too long. "You seem hurried about that woman back there. Something up?" She asked. Her hand went on his shoulder. He was being captivated by a pointillism painting with dots in a way to emphasise the ocean while taking artistic licence from starry night. Yellow fish in a school swirled around a blue coral like the old painting had done and a boat was above them shining a white light like a flash light.

"Stu?" Noodle asked softly and almost motherly as she began rubbing her thumb on his shoulder blade. He smiled faintly and turned her direction. "Mm?" He asked rhetorically. "I was just wondering if you knew that woman from before." Noodle asked tilting her head in that sincere and understanding way. "You seemed spaced out until the last second no?" Stuart scratched his chin where a beard he wanted to grow out was forming. "I'll be honest with yew. Schoo' was a very experimental time fer me. So I realised after she got close that I slept whivh 'er." He admitted. Noodle looked surprised but nodded understandly. "Your past in women doesn't impact me. After all its not like we're a thing," Noodle said.

Well ouch luv, why not just grab my dick and stick ih back into her for me? Fine then. Quid pro quo motherfucka.

"In fact I slept with a good chunk of my class mates cause I was seeing if I was a bisexual. Chances are a lot of em may be professors 'ere now." Stuart said this truth looking solely at the painting. Not seeing Noodle behind him looking absolutely stunned beyond belief. "Stu, how many people have you slept with??" Noodle whispered. 2D turned and looked her dead in the face. He leaned to her ear and whispered. "I have no idea," Before laughing awkwardly as she looked at his face. He was blushing and clearly at least a little embarrassed by the way he used to frolic in a field of genitals of both sexes and covered it under the pretense of "experimentation". Noodle raised her eyebrows and stretched her mouth in that misaproving look. However his continued smile made her sigh and put her hand on his cheek.

"What am I gonna do with you?" She asked.

"Wanna try an experiment sometime?" Stu asked putting a hand flirtatiously on her cheek.

She pecked his cheek and stayed there whispering in his ear "You're lucky I do, but right now we need to worry about just your studies before I want to do anything with you capiche?" Then Stuart kissed her. Noodle nearly fell over.


	14. Regret?

Noodle would wake up from dreams about that kiss. It was "meant to be playful" she remembered. He was "aiming for her nose".

He must've "missed"!

He said all these things as if he knew it was bullshit. He said it in a tone that was clearly sarcastic. That's when Noodle realised how his smooth behavior was taking over because his ego was coming back. With no Murdoc to take him down a peg he was doomed to be more narcissistic with time. Perhaps over confident? And maybe more seductive to boot. It seemed as though Noodle knew of the storm before it hit her. In a way she wanted it to. But she also needed to let it come when it was ready and not in college trying to wrap up the last part of its degree. Noodle sighed and stretched on the couch as she opened her phone. Stuart had just left for classes today and it was time to focus on herself. Time to go out and see what this city had. So she got up and walked out the door with the book store in mind to flip through maybe some graphic novels would be a nice investment. So she continued her stroll with herself. Thinking of donuts and coffee as she smelled the scent in the air. Campus towns were so peaceful by day. What she wanted was the excitement of night. Something she craved since the night 2D took her dancing and they almost started a bar fight.

Stuart was taking notes and not once daring to look up from his books. Jotting this and summarizing that. His hand was bound to cramp by the end of class. Regardless it was something he wanted to put the effort into. Scribbling on the paper echoed in his mind as he didn't even see the girl by his side who cleared her throat. He nearly jumped in his skin when he made eye contact as the sudden sound of her voice startled him for some reason. "Pardon. Just wondering if ya were here to get your masters er summink," she asked. Her hair was dyed a soft pink at the tips and was otherwise platinum blonde. She had green eyes with a silver hue. Stuart cleared his throat and fought the blush. "Um no not really. I quit three years in to go back to my band and I'm trying to make up that last fourth year." He admitted. "I prolly sound like I wasn't that passionate about law but I swear I am," he admitted rubbing his neck shyly. That's when the teacher called for them to be quiet and he shrugged at the girl by his side and wrote a tiny note out of torn paper asking her name. Her response was on the back of that paper. The name Shia with a number under it. Of course the note was decorated with little hearts.

Years later and he still got it.

"Scuse me?" Some male voiced asked. Noodle jolted awake sitting straight up in the cushy recliner. The book over her head flopping onto her lap and loosing her place. Girls studying behind her giggling at Noodle for her awkwardness. "Don't mind them, they just think they got they're shit together way more then anyone else." He said. Judging by his look he was an art student who was covered in tattoos and wore a black t shirt that matched his messy raven hair and small beard. He was younger then Noodle, but anyone who looked at him could admit that he almost looked like a male version of her. Green eyes, dark hair, muscular build, and laid back seeming attitude. But perhaps Noodle was reading him far too quickly. "Don't seem like a law student. You here for the art school?" Noodle asked. "Never gonna do law. Thank fuck I'm not, those bastards are all so pretentious." He admitted. "Not unlike those bitches who laughed at you might I add," he said pretending to whisper. Failing on purpose however catching a glare that could intimidate tigers from the girls studying and gossiping. Noodle was intrigued by the gossip and leaned with her elbows on her knees from where she sat. "Pretentious you say? Do tell,"

The guy smirked and took a seat. In a way even though Noodle was reminded of herself in him something also gave a Murdoc sort of vibe about him too in a weird way. Admittedly she found that even more alluring.

"That entire table fucked their professors and paid off the dean," he said lowly, this time not trying to be heard. "Its no secret. Its how most of these students get anywhere. That's why an art college was opened here to hide the secret. So if anything looked bad the crimes can be pinned on the crazy art students and their unorthodox ways," he added with air quotes. "The only legitimately good people are in this frat called Octo Tri Lotta. I'm trying to get on their good side. Problem is most people are seen as shifty if they don't come in with a friend or a date,"

Noodle smirked. "Nice segway. Didn't catch your name though, pretty bumpy with the attempt there," Noodle admitted. "Names Wayne. You?"

"Noodle, I shit you not. Wish I was, but I'm not." She admitted. "Never thought the cutest thing I ever saw was named after food." He admitted. "Never thought I'd meet a guy whose name rhymed with lame,"

"The nineties called and it wants the word lame back,"

"The eighties called and it wants that joke format back,"

"Do you wanna just go get high behind the building?" Wayne said upfront. "Another reason to love art students," Noodle said smirking. The two got up and walked off. Leaving behind a silent store. Needless to say he had taken her all kinds of places looking over the campus town till his classes started. Today was figure drawing and before leaving, he told Noodle she should volunteer before hopping on his bike and driving off.

With his number in her hand she smiled and said

"Yeah, I really should,"


	15. Relevancy

Noodle had told Stuart all about her adventures with Wayne. How she was volunteering to do figure drawing even though most volunteers didn't have her body type. She admitted the idea was exciting in a way, just standing naked in front of everyone while they drew her for a decent pay. It was adventurous and safe sure, but that didn't stop 2D from having a miniature panic attack. The thought of Noodle being naked in front of an audience was absolutely terrifying. Especially cause he wanted to see that all for himself any ways. For that to be taken away made him sweat nervously. Noodle caught on to this and grinned as she traced a finger under his jaw. "Nothing that big of a deal, its for art. Besides, its not like I'm a virgin anyway,~" Noodle purred. 2D was a mess of sweat with red lining his forehead cheeks and ears. He wanted to grab her there and then and pull her in and tell her that her body was something she shouldn't be so desperate to throw around like this! But he knew in his heart this was just for art study and nothing else. Even though he was desperate to just let her body be an exclusive for his eyes alone. Stuart knew this would be hypocritical for him to say anyways given he had made it with every professor regardless of gender.

Noodle went to shower shave and get changed. She came out with a dress with a built in bra and a duffle bag with a bath robe that she could walk in when the first sessions ended. So with that she kissed Stuart on the cheek before stepping out and clamboring onto Wayne's bike and driving off. Stuart had parted the curtains and stared outwards longingly. But with his phone in his back pocket he heard the ding of Shia's text.

Shia: There's a party tonight at my ex's frat house. You in? ;o

2D: Sure just say where and I'll be there. You want licked up?

2D didn't realise until pressing send what he said and tried to make it look less conspicuous.

2D: picked*

But for the sake of being flirtatious why not?

2D: If you want I can do both

Hours passed and Noodle came home and began to slip into that purple fishnet dress that she had laid out for the night. Tonight the party for Octo Tri Lotta was happening and to get Wayne into the social circle of the law and art colleges she had to be his date. She stepped out and did her makeup with enthusiasm and while putting some spare change in her purse cause who knows what would happen she saw a note on the coffee table.

Dear Noodle,

I got a date tonight. Hope to see you soon, do whatever you want but please don't trash the apartment without cleaning up after...

Or I could help you clean when I get back but I have no clue how long I'll be gone so you're better off with just trying not to be too messy. If I'm lucky I might be gone till tomorrow know what I mean?

Bow chica wow wow,

2D

P.S.

If I ever say bow chica wow wow again. Put me out of my misery while you still can.

Talk about hypocrisy. He's gonna try to stare her down and fight the urge to tell her not to be nude for a art class and then turn around and go get laid after. Who cares? Noodle was more focused on the party now. With that she stepped out and made her way to the frat. It was within walking distance so she didn't worry about getting a ride with Wayne. For now she was gonna kill it in her flats and dress. It was really just a shame Stuart couldn't admire her look, but she was more relieved he was anywhere else with his date.

Stuart found her car to be a bit overkill for a law student. Shia probably had money then. But her fortune meant nothing to Stu since he had one of his own from his music career. Either way. The car was nice. But what was nicer was the huge amount of girls sitting inside in every seat except shot gun. 2D began to sweat a little noticing they all seemed to talk and stare at him hungrily. Granted they were friendly, but he remembered these types and having been exposed to them years ago. Baby mama types. Not the good kind, the kind that think its no big deal to go condomless and then suck you dry the moment they see two pink lines. Luckily not all of his previously had children had that sort of thing going on. But that was a reflection for another day.

"So you're forty?" One ditzy blonde asked. She wasn't really his type. He was more of a raven haired girl with a brain type, but he was willing to try a girl out as long as she was nice to him and affectionate. "Just turned it few months ago. And I admit it came quick. Love yer youth kiddos. We aren't destined to be spring chickens for eternity."

"That's pretty damn deep man, you smoke pot?" One girl asked.

"Couple times, its a bit over rated or I just suck at finding good weed."

The girls all giggled at his comment before arriving at the frat house. They parked in the street and 2D lit a cigarette as they walked down the sidewalk. "So I hadn't been to a frat party in like ten or so years, how do these things go again?" He asked. "Well here its a little unconventional." Shia admitted. "Here it seems that a spell was cast on this frat or something. Cause five years ago every time since then someone throws a party in the frat, almost everyone who walks in gets laid." Shia whispered.

2D's heart skipped a beat and sank. These girls were absolutely wonderful, and the prospect of having five women or so at once sounded absolutely fantastic.

But it felt...wrong.


	16. Restore

Noodle had yet to find Wayne. She texted him hoping to get a response but in the mean time was enjoying the company of some boys she met inside.

Noodle: This place is surrounded with guys everywhere trying to hook up. I know its a frat house but I wasn't expecting it to be this desperate lmao. You on your way or what?

Noodle had yet to hear about the legend about Octo Tri Lotta yet. So she didn't really think there was a purpose per say she was being flirted with and checked out. She loved the attention really, but she kept in mind to avoid green mms and to hold on to her drink as though it were the cure for cancer itself. However the music was pretty good here and the snacks were fantastic. Feeling not particularly talkative she found herself texting Wayne again.

Noodle: Did you know they have cheetohs with butter instead of cheese??? Sounds gross but its just like popcorn omg

If Noodle was the kind to worry about carbs this would've been the worst night of her life. Because there was mostly guys trying to undress her with their eyes sure but the snacks were even better. Admittedly she kept having more food then alcohol. Maybe she was just ovulating she figured.

Stuart came in hearing music and the chattering of the girls following him and walking behind him almost like baby ducks. Admittedly thinking of baby ducks was more appealing then the thought of sleeping with all of these girls. Admittedly as nice as more then one woman in bed sounded, 2D wasn't that type of man anymore. Perhaps senility lead him down a path that wanted more substance in the bedroom. Or maybe it was the feeling of self loathing from Murdoc and admittedly sometimes Russel's cruelty that made him desire validation and affection? By that logic. He was certain to get himself to anticipate tonight no matter what. Or maybe die trying.

Admittedly, he almost died onlooking the familiar purple dress at the snack table now walking to the dance floor. It was a sight seeing her of all people there that night. From her gorgeously messy raven hair to the blue make up to compliment the outfit, Noodle looked ravishing tonight. Even if it had been completely unexpected. Stu didn't know whether to greet her or take the girls back to the apartment for the fastest reverse gang bang in history. He just began to sweat and feel ill. He couldn't tell her what he came for. But...what if she was here for the same thing? The legend that this frat would get everyone laid wasn't putting him at ease. If she was here she had to know right? And to see him here was gonna end his life the second she saw him.

Avoid her. Just gather the troops and find the bedroom.

His stomach sank. Finding the bedroom with these girls all on him. It sickened him without his kind of chick present. He wanted something specific. These ladies were all blondes with no connection to him. None of them had the thing he was craving. But he didn't know what he craved.

Don't let her see you, get up stairs. Take the girls with you. Have a quickie, leave as soon as you can after or just stay there till morning! Just don't let her see...

" 'scuse me," A guy said. He was wearing a shirt with a tuxedo on it and jeans that looked like he'd been spending his spare time stabbing with a fork. 2D scooted as he walked past him and approached Noodle. Stuart immediately began sweating. He's her date isn't he?

Now he's stuck. 2D took a breath. This had to be just an art student he bet.

That's why she posed nude for the figurative drawing class.

Stuart's legs were like jelly. He felt Shia caress his arm. He tried to force a smile at her. The pink pastel dress matching her soft hair was absolutely stunning to her, most men would find her wonderfully eye candy like. Yet Stuart was seeing this dress in a red brick by the lighting as his mind dwelled on the sharp cool and saturated purple that faded into blue and to black at the chest with its strapless cut top that Stuart felt like retching at the thought that he wouldn't be pulling it off her. Yet he shouldn't have cared anyways. This wasn't his buissness.

Shia was eagerly leading him to dance. Something he followed suit in never minding the chance Noodle might see him. At this point he was determined to end her little date night here and now. So he puffed his chest a little as he grinded on Shia to the beat. Trying to make Noodle either embarrassed or intrigued with his movements. But this only made Shia hungrier as she let out a cute soft moan. One that didn't fall on deaf ears.

Wayne was late. Late and sweating by the time he came in with messy bed head from an afternoon nap that he dared underestimate and get himself all muddied up before tonight. Regardless he was looking very nineties aesthetically. Noodle on the other hand was rocking a very punk rocker at the Grammy's kind of vibe. They almost matched in a way. A way that Wayne really found flattering. A way that lured him in but wasn't good enough. She may have been older and had most of the features he was drawn to, but admittedly he just couldn't get Shia out of his mind.

Noodle was following Wayne as he explained which rooms were best avoided. Primarily the bathrooms,

"-but the basement was best since it's an underated space that most people don't use," Wayne whispered. "...use?" Noodle asked. A pause of silence save for the chatter of party goers and the music blasting at full volume. Wayne shifted his eyes between the stairs and Noodle and raised his brows. Making her stunned reaction go from confused to interested. A little grin danced on her cheeks as the music kicked up.

Maybe tonight the music was good enough to seduce her to smile and dance and maybe the prospect of sex was putting her in high spirits.

Regardless she wasn't sleeping with Wayne tonight.

Dancing alone versus with Wayne made her miss 2D if she was being honest with herself. She let herself gain some male attention tonight that she didn't mind having, but something was missing until while doing her thing she saw him grinding down someone else. He was sweating and looked uncomfortable like some missing piece was gone. But the song changed and the DJ called out

"Everybody switch partners and let's see how this goes!"


	17. Ready

Noodle approached Stuart wordlessly and he smiled tiredly as he took her hand. The nausea left him as he touched her cheek. His Noodle, sweet as ever the way she was in a little dress looking up at him with those bright green eyes. "Didn't expect I'd find yew here," 2D said as he lifted her chin. Her hands were on his chest as she ran them along his body. This felt so sudden. They weren't even dancing yet. However maybe it would be better that way. Maybe it was better she wasn't holding him yet. Her arms wrapped around his neck to fix that. The music was extremely slow. Her heart pounding as she looked him in the eye. She was grinning ear to ear as she saw him return the look. Just two friends dancing at a party. Even if it were slow. Even if he kissed her again just then. Just friends.

Even if she kept kissing him over and over and over and over and over and over, they were just friends.

He was getting sweaty again as he spun her around in a slow rotation. But her eyes said more then her voice could when she looked at him. Stuart tried smiling without being creepy looking. He whispered to her softly "I'm sorry if I can be perceived wrongly luv. Turns out my date ain't that well going. Most guys'd like it but I need something with more substance."

Noodle blushed deep red and shivered. "Committing myself is a nerve wracking thought. To anyone. But..." Her voice trailed off looking at Wayne. He was surrounded by Stuart's troupe of women he lead in like baby ducks behind its mother. "...I wanted so much for you to...to just...work on you ya'know? Now I'm just...I want to be with you Stu. I just don't know if that's the best choice right now for your sake..."

The two were quiet as the song came to its few last verses. If they didn't act now they would be stuck with the others. Their hearts pounding as they knew they needed to act fast. Yet time felt slower then they needed it to be.

"Why don't ye just think I don't know what's best fer me? If ya don't want commitment then whatever, but yew don't have no right to just say what is and ain't good fer me. I'm still an adult Noodle, and if yew refuse to grow up yet then I won't mind that. I don't want yew to rush yerself, but if ye jus want out of the situation with that ovher guy I saw ye with, we can just take it upstairs." Stuart said this and walked off as the music changed. Clearly some ounce of anger and sadness behind yellow eyes as he took to the bar and chugged before trudging upstairs leaving a guilty Noodle on the dance floor to get drunk before following Stuart up. He made a point, she was being childish in some ways. In ways where she was much more focused on herself when he wasn't involved. Her need to go out and party for no reason and her inability to just be able to handle herself whenever she was with Gorillaz was definitely not a positive sign. Yet when she was back in Japan she was just fine? Was it the money that pushed her? The fame even? Was it worth telling Stuart...no...2D...is it worth telling 2D that he couldn't handle me? He could have done that. He could've been my partner in crime no different then now. It would just change the way we talked and acted only ever so slightly. We were practically an item already... Did I really just throw that out? I said it was for him and yet...

Yet it was me masking my own feelings to just reject him, pretend to mother him, then go on to sleep with him.

I forgot about that last part. Regardless, I think its best to think and not act based on the liquor in my system. The only act awaits me up those stairs.

Noodle walked up the stairs as she sighed. This was terrifying and amazing at once. She had only kissed 2D twice and yet he was waiting for her possibly nude by now. Plus, if she didn't get him his date would've. And another illegitimate child was not what 2D needed right now. This was a job and only Noodle was fit for it.

2D fidgeted with his shirt. Throwing it off immediately and itching the back of his head after remembering too much still. He needed more liquor before he could do this. He blushed hard. Any moment now Noodle would be in and on too of him. He felt like a virgin teenager again. How did he manage to tell her she was being childish but still successfully manage to get her to want in his pants like this? Could it have been the way she was making him feel? How could he have said what he did? What did he say again??

A knock intruded into his thoughts like an alarm going off too early. He said come in, but in a voice that was soft enough to where he wondered if she heard. But when the door opened it was still her regardless. Noodle let her hair down and might have downed more shots then he had. Regardless the muffled music turned to a different pace when she walked in with that cute black dress. Stuart oddly felt relieved. For once, he was gonna actually do what he set out to. Peel off that dress instead of that other bloke, and when Noodle sat on his lap and faced him as she smiled kindly before moving some of his hair behind his ear, he was relieved to know they both wanted this. Noodle wasn't doing this out of pity, which was really the greatest pleasure.


	18. Release

Yo dis be a smut fic kiddies. No ready if you not needy.

But don't worry. Itsanot plot essential so you can skip.

She really did love him. She just knew he wasn't ready to be committed. Just as much as she was well aware herself. Noodle didn't know how to handle a real relationship. Granted she had taken a handful of men and women alike to bed but only if they knew her close enough. Noodle wasn't a whore. But she still had needs being in her twenties after all.

But this was so...different then everyone else. This was 2D after all. A man she swore to keep happy and safe at all costs. Even if that meant grinding on his lap and... Oh fucking hell we may as well be together at this point. I go to great lengths just as much as he does for me just to make sure he feels happier then when Murdoc treated him trashy. Yet...

Noodle rocked her hips on his groin and got a soft noise from 2D. The noise muffled in her chest where he nuzzled his head in. His nose pressed deep between her breasts as his breathing warmed her up and spread that heat all along her figure. She heaved a sigh and rolled her head back. Whereas he was breathing heavier with each movement she made he was already well aware he was getting closer to ending this if she kept her speed.

With a deep breath he put his fingers between her thighs and rubbed a sensitive spot gaining oh so sweet mewls of enjoyment from the younger woman. His heart skipped as he looked up at her. From this angle she almost swore he looked younger.

Noodle brushed 2D's hair back with her fingers and smiled with sympathetic eyes. "S-Stu..." Her voice searched for the words to say. Now would be the worst possible time to say I love you. Her heart felt it. But she couldn't tell him that. Noodle ached to. It drove her up a wall not to say it. Still, he was looking up at her expecting her to say something. So she braved up and tried to talk dirty instead.

"How much more foreplay could you possibly need, old man? I'm hungry to get to third base already," she said contentedly before pushing 2D on his back and pinning him. Yet Stu knew damn well that with her petite figure at hand there was no fat chance in hell that this girl half his size could mount him.

So Stuart grabbed Noodle's shoulder and nearly tore Noodle's dress off before he grabbed her throat and leaned into her ear.

"Now yew git ta listen lil lady. I don't know what made ya fink a petite lil fing yer size could overpower me. But its somethin real fuckin funny if yew think yew evah could. When yer in bed wiff me that's when I own yer arse got ih?"

He whispered with such certainty Noodle felt herself quaking under him leaning on her like this. She moaned despite his firm and unchoking grip. This was exactly what she wanted. She dragged her nails across his back and sunk them in deeply just to signal him to ease up, which he obliged in doing upon her command. Essentially he would still take orders while giving them anyway. With that she wriggled her body under his and began kissing his chest, neck, and collarbone. 2D closed his eyes and sighed. Chest heaving, he smirked and leaned to her ear. "Feels good but it ain't good enough till yew bite me,"

Her teeth felt fantastic sinking into his neck and he felt goose bumps spread like the plague through his body as he moaned out. Perhaps he was truly a sucker for pain like this as he let his body sink into Noodles as he heaved. "All that talk and a man like you is already horny enough to fuck me?" Noodle purred.

2D slammed her into the mattress and pointed at the hairy excitement between his thighs. Noodle swallowed and began by kissing and licking the tip. For starters tasting him with her tongue in the hole on the tip and swirling from there. But her head then got shoved down slow at first till her mouth began to get fucked. Noodle was in her own head at that point trying to breathe and eventually found Stu slowing down. Something she mentally thanked him for as she continued to suck him off. Her head bobbed, his breath hitched, and Noodle could tell he hadn't done much in such a long time that he may just snap entirely and pound her throat. So she stopped herself and got off. Shushing Stu before he had the chance to respond. This time sitting on his face as he still laid there, and he chose to mimic what Noodle did with him and grabbed at her stomach and ass. He was way more rough then she had been with him and went out of his way to leave marks. Scratches and slap marks were his main focus on her since he wanted to leave an impact on her. 2D wanted to see his marks on her for the next few weeks if that's what it took. Just to know that this happened.

Noodle's moans were sure to echo in his mind forever. Her beautiful singing knew no bounds at the frequency she was chirping at whenever he let his tongue so much as tickle her clit. His spit swirling as he felt heat spread all over his body and face. A blush ringing him out as he began sweating at the realization that Noodle tasted fantastic. Her body and legs were shaking, her hair standing up, her makeup running as he felt nothing but joy at the sensation she was radiating from him.

Noodle was breathless as she held 2D's head in place and grinded on his tongue and wriggled around in joy for his touch. Each flick of his tongue making her bite her lip and fight the urge to scream. Noodle whimpered soon as 2D pulled away from her pussy just to lean in and talk into it, making her want him even more. His whispers were quiet when he spoke into it,however she heard him clearly and fluently. "Yeh yer into ih too aren't yew?" He mumbled. Noodle nodded eagerly and with vigor before 2D crawled up to her and pinned her at the shoulders.

He made eye contact. Something Noodle had always has had a hard time with, but she didn't fight it. She looked back with no issue. Shaking, she heard his demands and shivered. He only said one word, and it was enough to make her comply. "Beg,"

Noodle whimpered and tried keeping composure. "Please..."

He grabbed her by her throat and smiled, the smile more soft and gentle then most people would imagine from a dominant type. Yet this was Stuart after all, whether he were rough or not he was still himself behind those impactful and powerful eyes. "I wanna heah' yew say my name," he commanded. Noodle grinned. Feeling an odd gratefulness. "Please, Toochie." She uttered softly. However his grip on her neck tightened. "Please, Stu..."

2D jammed himself in hard and fast. Doing Noodle after all this time was hitting the ground running at this point.

Since he saw her again after El Mañana things just haven't been the same. She hasn't been the same. She isn't the same, and that was okay.

He had a lot of love for her she chose not to return openly yet. He knew it and so did she. Noodle would be his in due time but for now the best he could get was pushing and pulling his length into her a multitude of times as he heard the bed creek while tears smudged her makeup and her smile was up ear to ear as she gripped those bedsheets till she tore them slightly. Noodle's legs shook, her goosebumps rose. Her moans made into screams and incoherent words when he said unspeakable dirty talk.

"Whose cunt is it?!"

Then a slap on her ass as 2D dug deeper into her. Noodle would reply with his name. Something about the way she moaned it loud as she was moaning it was making him feel more full filled. Making him give her any reason for Noodle to say it over and over again. Any reason would be enough. He just had to keep doing it.

"Who do yew belong to?!"

A slap.

"S-Stuart!"

2D felt his muscles tense and a wave rush over him that sped him up and made him put his head into Noodle's shoulder and growl into her ear. "An I'm better then that ovher lil shit would've been wivh ye yeah?!"

"Yesyesyesyesyesyes...!"

"I gave up having five whores fer this and I want that fucking known,"

"I-I'm...!!"

Noodle whined out.

"I'm finishing in ya Luv!"

2D shouted back as he arched his spine and grinded against her walls, promptly earning Noodle to lock her legs around 2D's hips.

Though most couldn't tell, Noodle could see his eyes roll back as his muscles squeezed all at once. A load being shot into her like a water gun being fired off. Her body feeling hot and with warm liquid pouring into her and heating her from the inside as her body instinctively clenched around the shaft and squeezed the remaining hot sticky juices into her. But despite this Noodle shrugged the consequences off willingly. Uncaring in that moment the danger these two had just thrown themselves into when Stuart's knees buckled and caused him to be so weakened from the damage he did that he was on the verge of fainting. Noodle being the same.

2D wrapped his fingers in her hair and whispered a million sweet breathless words into her head. Words he imagined she didn't hear all of but regardless he uttered them unbeknownst to him that Noodle was taking them all in. "I love yew so damn much Noodle, I'm so so sorry if I was too overboard fer yew," he sighed between heavy breaths before kissing her head like a machine gun going off. Noodle enjoying his peaceful afterglow, tracing patterns on his body as she soaked it all in. "Please don't take that Wayne bloke. Please love. We just 'ave to get frough one year togevha an we can run off again. I git a job an when I have my cash togevha we can get hitched if ye let me haff the privilege of ih," he pled and and heaved heavy tired breaths. Noodle looked up at him from her tangled position with him. "When you graduate, when we have a home together, when it all functions...I would love to keep fighting for you. Doing that as your wife would only be ever more so of an honor." Noodle purred.

This has to be afterglow right? I didn't even know he felt this way till an hour ago and now he and I wanna get married?

2D's kiss to her lips made her eyes open a bit more as they studied his face. This man...was absolutely flawed but he was still perfect in that quirky 2D way. Wayne had been using her to begin with. But Toochie needs and wants me.

I didn't even know he felt this way until an hour ago and now...he and I want a future together.


	19. Reduced

Noodle woke up in a car and wearing her dress again. 2D had most likely carried her out. He was holding her and a little hung over next to her in the back seat. He called an Uber perhaps. Cause Noodle hadn't noticed till now that she was in a unfamiliar car. She was in a slumped position when she sat up and saw Stuart laying there with her head on his shoulder. Perhaps he positioned her like that intentionally. Regardless she decided to lay against his body again. Noodle felt so sore she couldn't think. She was blank and quiet with aches and slightly roughed up from being scratched, bitten, and choked last night. Regardless, she was too tired to move and too comfortable to want to. She just fainted in his arms again. Feeling him rub her stomach and kiss her head. She was so sure that last night they said they weren't a couple. Not until the year ended. Not until Stu graduated...yet she was being pampered like a queen almost by him. His long uncut and clean nails tracing patterns on her before she was out of it again.

She woke back up at the house naked and in a bath robe. A note laid on the table by their bedside as she sat up.

Dear Noodle,

Went to class after we took a nap together. I undressed you cause I figured if you wear the same dress you might not be comfortable waking up. I didn't do anything wrong I promise. After we napped I left for class and I should be back in a few hours. I left some money so you could order us a pizza. Get whatever you want, I figured you would be too tired to cook.

Love,

2D

Noodle smiled and rubbed her eyes. She was so relieved he didn't want to be awkward after last night, although most was a blur. Plus the scratches and bruises may not have hurt anymore but they gave a good indication she had a good time last night. But that's when she had let it really sink in.

I slept with 2D last night.

2D was walking home. He sent a text out to Shia apologizing so by the time he came to class he found out that she and her girl gang all had some fun with Wayne. Which definitely was something to look forward to for them at the next party no doubt.

As Stuart made his way down the street he could hear and see a nearby bar with open karaoke not too far from the apartment. He grinned to himself and took a flyer. He tucked it in his pocket as a sweet surprise for later. But that's when he ran into one of his professors. "R-Rose! Hey I didn't think I'd see ya after so much time away..." He admitted a bit shaken up he would see her near a liesure building for the students. Rose had coffee colored skin and dark hair that was mid length and let down. She wore a pink turtle neck sweater and tight black pants, with a white long strapped small purse over her shoulder. "Stu? What a coincidence! Are you looking into the open karaoke night too?" She asked smirking. "It just so happens I was bringing my best voice to it tomorrow. Will I see you there?" She asked. 2D sweated for some odd reason. "Possibly. I'm bringing a date if she agrees."

"A date? That's adorable! Whose the lucky one?" She asked this with a voice like silk. 2D knew very well that Rose was good at getting any man she wanted. He knew he wouldn't fall for it, but with Noodle there with him...would Noodle know that?

I could just lie and not go wivh her...yeah. Fake it till yew make it Stuart...

"Just an old band mate of mine whose staying wivh me now. We got ah...supah' close in vhese recent years,"

"Ah but whats her name?" Rose asked curiously. "She...she goes by Noodle..."he confessed. Rose widened her eyes. "You two are dating yet you don't know her name?" She asked. 2D's face flushed. "She doesn't know it either. Turns out she has no memory before she was seven and she always lived wivh the band."

"So she's...younger then you too?" Rose purred this as the gossip fuel left 2D feeling drained. I regret sticking my dick in yew ya know that Rose?

"Anyway! I have ta get home now. S-see ya!" He chirped at full speed before shuffling back home a bit of a mess.

He must not have had good signal cause suddenly 2D was getting his phone blown up the minute he got home. Turns out all his guy friends from classes across the board were all oggling Noodle and were cheering 2D on for his prized catch. 2D read the texts and sighed. Either everyone at the party heard us, or Rose blabbed. Or both.

Most likely it was the former and not the latter, or else the entirety of his texts would just be discussing the age gap between himself and Noodle and questions about her life story that no one knew the answers to.

Noodle was on the couch with a gooey slice of pizza halfway coming out her mouth. She noticed 2D and changed the channel to what she had saved up on the video player. "I have a large collection of zombie films I recorded for us. Could be good yeah?" She asked. Noodle had a humble smile. 2D simply smirked a minute before cracking his knuckles. "Noodle?" he asked.

"Hm?"

"We should talk about last night..." Stuart said. Noodle took another bite of pizza. She didn't make eye contact anymore. "What's there to talk about?" she asked. Then Stuart sighed and sat on the couch. "Could've been nothing to talk about if the whole campus didn't know but...it knows. The whole school knows." Stuart confessed. Noodle swallowed. "How is that a problem?" She asked. "Vengeful former lays are prolly gonna try taking me from yew. But I just want to assure yew that-"

"Take you from me? You're not mine to begin with." Noodle said putting the slice down. "I agreed to help you get your life on track not add to it. I wanted to help you start life over but I'm not doing that as your girlfriend." Noodle told him as she looked at her lap. Stuart furrowed his brow. "Do yew really fink a grown man wouldn't know what he can handle?" Stuart asked. "Whatever the problem is luv, whatever the reason is fer yew not to want me this way..." He took her hand and held it, rubbing a thumb on her knuckles. "...let me help yew conquer it."

Noodle felt like she could just melt. "Wanna know why I have issues with staying with you? Fine. Let me be real then..." Noodle said sternly as she turned the TV off. Then she met his gaze again. "The problem is is that I'm scared to be in a relationship and then have to be responsible for someone and then it goes south. I don't want the drama and the issues that the other person may have to go through. I love you, Stuart. More then anything but..."

"...but? We already face drama and I accept whatever the problems we may face are. Yew fought demons before love. Literal demons! All alone might I add." 2D said. He scooted closer and kissed her cheek. "Yew tried to find yerself and dealt wivh such termoil I figured most would be dead after dealing wivh. Yet you're here like its a sign. Yew stood up for me and I chose to ask yew to run away wivh me cause I figured yew would have my back. For once I want to have yours!"

2D kissed her again to her surprise. She jumped but kissed him back. With hooded eyes she looked into the black ebony that showed her reflection. "I wanna support yew and me both. S'why I took yew away so we could escape. So tat I knew yew couldn't go back to Japan and so yew could have my back...I ran away wivh yew cause I love yew..."

He pressed his forehead to hers and shut his eyes.

"Love me back love?"


	20. Re-Used

Paula woke up with a huge headache. More likely then not a hangover caused this. A lack of pills caused her mental well being to go a little south as well. Her head swimming before she spoke at all. Murdoc wasnt in the room. Perhaps he realised what he did and left her after a few days of living with her. Whose shocked he would do that...

The door clicked open and Murdoc came in wearing pajama pants and a old t shirt with the punisher logo on it. His hair was a mess but he smiled anyways. It was like him to be a mess and just fine with it. "Morning P," he said. Then he sat on the bed before she even felt awake. Paula itched her head and looked at him. Perhaps he was trying to think of what to say next. "About last night..."

"What was there to it? You sleep with me and pretend it didn't happen every other hour since you moved in for fucks sake." She groaned. Murdoc took this to be surprising as he raised a brow. "Did it come across that way?" He asked crossing his arms. Paula scoffed and threw a pillow at him which he caught. "Before I take my pills I just want to say your damn lucky I like you enough to keep you around." She admitted sitting up and popping a pill from a bottle on the dresser. Murdoc itched his messy hair. "Anyway, I jus wanted to know if you remember anything from last night..." He began. "Cause I'm fucking clueless." Murdoc confessed before laughing. It sounded off putting to most, but Paula didn't mind hearing him expressing joy. Murdoc wasnt all bad at heart. "We did it and you carried me to bed and slept beside me." Paula admitted sitting criss cross apple sauce on the mattress.

Murdoc looked admittedly surprised. "Me? A cuddler?" He asked. "Gross, that definitely ain't me. I turn and run. But I have to admit I have vague memory or something of us being like 'at when we were younger..." Murdoc thought aloud laying back in bed with a thud on the mattress. Paula leaned over his face and smiled. "I remember you holding me a lot when I was a younger thing." Paula said admittedly. Murdoc smiled up at her. "Remember when I took your virginity?" He purred. Paula nodded with a voice like silk humming in response. "You were shockingly patient with me," She added as she smiled whole heartedly. Murdoc reached up and rubbed her cheek. "I don't remember a whole lot from then. I'll admit that I probably drank away those brain cells that remembered our time together." Murdoc said cooly with eyes shut. But when he opened them there was Paula. Unamused.

"Don't take it personally," he stated non chalantly. He sat up and stretched. "I forget things constantly. Especially prior lays. But you? Yeah you I remember most of. Don't take it so to heart." Murdoc's black hair shined as he rolled his head left and right to pop his joints and crack some of his spine. "Don't we have a bar we need to run? I sold the mansion last second so I vote that we redecorate yeah?" Murdoc asked. Paula looked surprised at him. "But you suck at interior decorating if my memories of Kong serve me right..." She added. Murdoc shot her a scowl. "I mean there was useless stuff laying around with no purpose. In fact Kong and Plastic Beach looked like the opposite of minimalism which goes against the modern aesthetic if your looking to get in modern customers," Paula added. "Oh so a log cabin themed pub works and my clutter bitch aesthetic doesn't?"

"Well you are a bitch alright," Paula smirked.

"Besides its not my bar technically. My Uncle gave it to me before he kicked the bucket. With no money I couldn't actually improve the joint. So I drank a bunch of the stock," she chuckled.

"Didn't you mention something about Plastic Beach being a mess?" Murdoc asked. "Yeah yeah the grand P.B. I call it. Huge mess of a joint it seemed. Pretty but covered in junk. It suited you," she teased. Murdoc however looked only confused again. "But...you... Know about that?" Murdoc asked. Paula looked at her lap. Now she was feeling abashed slightly. "You followed our work!"

"No I didn't..."

"You're a fan girl!"

"Am not..."

"You really do love me if you followed our content! Ha!"

Murdoc cackled as Paula hit him with a pillow repeatedly but this only continued to delight him. "You said you hated us but you still bought the records didn't you?! What a riot!"

"Actually I downloaded them illegally because fuck you!" Paula grinned as she had him pinned on the bed. Her cruel grin striking some form of arousal in Murdoc's heart. All things considered, for an ex girlfriend she's a damn good friend. Letting me live here and sleeping with me, being able to listen to my ramblings and talk to me...to just be here. Feels nice.

Murdoc realised Paula had him pinned down for a good minute. Perhaps he was enjoying this a little too much. Paula was still probably interested in seducing him again to fall for her after years of being interested in what the band was doing. Murdoc shivered and grinned further. "I bet you're out to get revenge on us by doing this...you wanna fuck my mind but you won't. I won't let you," Murdoc admitted still smiling devilishly. Paula flashed him a smile. "Know what? I was convinced you were trying the same thing." Paula whispered back. "Why did you keep me here then?" Murdoc asked. Paula kissed his nose. "To torture the both of us," she cooed. Murdoc simply rubbed her behind and sighed. "If we wanna drag ourselves through emotional hell I guess we may as well just have to pick up where we left off no?"

Paula sat up and straddled Murdoc's groin.

"I second the notion. Let's celebrate,"


	21. Realization

2D was practically comatose on the couch when Noodle was woken up. Her head on his chest and hearing his heart beat while he softly snored to himself. Admittedly she couldn't bring herself to move. How could she? 2D's chest rose and fell with her head and she smiled ridiculously to herself. He was snoring. He was also humming in his sleep. Talking every now and then. Noodle was certain he was dreaming. And by the snoring, speaking, and humming he spoke about her. Her name moaned in his lips and hovered in the air she breathed in. Tasting her name. Feeling the breath of it. He said it so warmly it made her lean to him more. Admittedly Noodle had definitely fallen for him. Even as he said her name so gracefully she could feel butterflies go off. This was a safe heaven at its finest. One where Noodle felt she could sleep forever. One where she could love this and not get bored. One where 2D was by her and in her arms.

That's when she got dizzy and a little nausea touched her tummy. Noodle got up quietly, and kept her pace to not waken him, albeit she was hurrying.

She hunched over the bowl and retched. It was so hard to not wake Stu with the loud gagging. Noodle felt herself tremble. It didn't seem like what she ate last night would do this. She was built to be physically perfect and had no allergies. Perhaps it were a bug...or perhaps...

The sudden hand pulling and holding her hair back behind her made her jump but when she went to speak perhaps she merely hurled back into the toilet and heaved. Giving a weak thumbs up to Stu to thank him.

An hour later, the two sat on the couch side by side. 2D got her a blanket and wrapped it around her like a burrito. Got her a large bowl as well. Noodle had her hair pulled back by him too. But he wouldn't embrace her for an hour to not over heat her or make her hurl again or be anxious. "I know what its like," he began, breaking the silence rubbing her back at arm's length. "When I was a little fing I would git sick randomly. It runs in the family I suppose. I'm expected to be diabetic and riddled with cancer by the time I pass, but anyways. As a kid mum would git me like a burrito and cozied up." He said. Noodle smiled as he read his warm features. He was smiling so fond of childhood. "A lot of girls I end up dating a while will get sick later usually. Mostly when I forget rubbahs yeh..." He admitted scooting closer knowing the hour was up. "Rubbers you mean?" Noodle asked putting her head on his chest. "Y...yeh..."he admitted. "They ain't always pregnant. Sometimes they jus...regret it and got sick to their stomachs at the thought of it..." He added with sadness in his eyes. Only for Noodle to take her blanket and wrap both her and 2D up together. "I'm happy. I'm actually very happy that it might be us having a baby. I want this. I just..." Noodle's voice trickled down her chin and dripped onto 2D. "Just don't know if we're ready?" 2D added. To which she nodded and held him tighter. He tilted her chin up to him and smiled melancholy like. With a gleam of depression hiding in the milky white of his eyes. "Its your body. Even if I dispise thoroughly whot yew choose I would go with it. Cause yew not being ready is understandable and not something we can change in time," he whispered. His smile dwindling after saying it. But Noodle smiled bigger. "I love you so much. I'm glad you would be willing to do that no matter how much it hurts you but...I really would rather just have the baby. I wouldn't wanna not have it and miss my chance. I'm not built with fertility kept in mind. In fact they would've tied my tubes entirely had I not been shipped off so soon..." Noodle said. She drank a lot of water and had a mint. So she had clean enough breath for her to draw in closer to 2D and peck his lips gracefully. 2D sighed out his mouth with hooded eyes. "What did I do to get you...? H-how does a man like me find yew?" Noodle shrugged and let her growing hair down. "Maybe it was I that found you..." She started leaning to him. Lips ever going closer.

"N-Noodle..."

"I'm honored I did."

"I want..."

"You've been amazing for so long,"

"...t...tell yew..."

"And I can't see myself away from you anymore,"

"Oh God..."

"Your perfect to me. So damn perfect to me,"

"N-Noodal...let me..."

"I want you. I want you to worship me like I do for you..."

"I love you,"

They whispered against each others lips. "I love you like you don't know," Noodle whispered. "I need yew love. I never thought it would be me to say that to yew."..

Noodle curled up to him a few minutes later with heavy breaths between the two. She had sweat rolling down her head and chest. Other things rolling and pouring from her, with Stuart putting those fluids back inside. Fuck the consiquence. It was too late to be responsible.

2D rubbed his forehead. His muscles were sore and still pulled slightly by the grand finale. His stomach in butterflies as to how it ended up like this. How he ended up naked with Noodle under his arm. Feeling loved and hard of breath. Choking up and being a mess at the moment when she put her head on his shoulder. Noodle's fluffy hair tickling his cheeks and nose. The soft black hair. His woman. His alone. And to think she would've been with someone else perhaps even right now had he not stepped in. 2D dozed off. So tired he slipped away. Noodle following suit after where they had a weird dream they forgot immediately after.


	22. Reposition

By the time Noodle woke up, 2D was gone. Her body felt hung up to dry. She missed him. But he had responsibilities to tend to.

Perhaps she would in more then one ways then one soon...

Noodle stared at her gut. The potential pregnancy was only speculation. She had no use in jumping to the say so that her being knocked up was complete certainty. For all she knew it was dizziness from waking up too fast yesterday or...something. Is waking up too fast a thing? Noodle sat up and searched for her clothes. She was still naked and groggy from the endeavors of yesterday. Her legs aching as she moved and wobbled. Oh how she needed a bath. A hot bath with lots of bubbles. And candles. Scented ones made for Christmas and were supposed to smell like cinnamon. No wait, Caramel to remind her of 2D. But now she wanted cookies. Noodle raided the pantry while the water warmed up. Walking naked save for the silk bath robe she wore. Finally she had a little bit of spoils to herself as she pranced about in shaved legs and messy hair. She ate cookies and hummed off key as she returned to the bath and turned the water off and soaked. Letting her black raven hair branch out in the warmth of the heat and the water as she took a deep breath. She fought Mazu for seven years and now got a fresh new break. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad thing to finally rest for a while. After all she settled with 2D had she not? Had she not helped him? Had he not offered to help her? This was the least she could do was get a little lazy. And she was happy as a clown to do so. Noodle smiled and bundled up in bubbles.

The least I should do is help around the house.

2D sat nervous as he tried to go through his text book with ease. Focus wasn't a strong suit today. Coming back to class made him become famous all over again now that everyone knew he slept with Noodle at the party. He was now officially the cool kid. Something that felt twenty years too late to be. It made him happy admittedly, but the fear of being watched in his everyday activity made him paranoid. The fact that people were peering at him made him shiver. It was one thing to have security guards and a stage and railing and gates and all that, but here he felt...exposed.

He swallowed and continued his notes secretly wondering how metal or punk bands do it. They had to be real troopers to keep at it. Thinking about it made him crave seeing a live rock show just to watch the mosh pits and see the band pissing and shitting on stage and fighting audience members. What a sight it would be...

"Psst,"

2D turned like that of an owl or as roboticaly as he had in the Feel Good Inc video. It was a polite student by the name of Garth. "Rumah mill shays yew an dat Newdle ghurl gon' be doin's karaoke's ni'gh ye?" Stuart took a moment to process this guys words. His Cockney accent was thick but this poor bloke could barely finish half a word and let it sound correctly enunciated enough. Time to get back into his roots at least.

"Ye Ah'm gon' takes me an 'er out maybe. Don' know worf a lick if we's could go les' Ah'm a tad too busy,"

Did I say it right? I don't know if I can go lest I'm too busy? Yeah roughly I got it. Alright coolio. I can't believe how my original dialect is fading. Could it be twenty years of exposure to Noodle and Mud? Maybe... Maybe I just grow and change differently then others. Because maybe individualit-

"Got a coupahl of me mates wahnderin cos we gon place bets on who gits more applauses ye? Some people roun' 'ere jus likes bettin' on tings like tat," Garth chirped. 2D smirked admittedly. "Who the fuck es gon' git more applauses and claps? Two fuckahs in a band or some Randy?" He chuckled. That's when Garth grinned like the devil. " 'at's whot I says to me partnahs in crime bu' they never listen to fuckin Garth. My point es I wanna see yew two pull through and show em whots whot yeh?"

The thought rang through Stuart's head for some time after hearing that bets were being made. He thought of this a lot on the way back home from class. The last thing he would want was to play a role in people loosing cash over his sudden regained stage fright. Regained no thanks to the watchful eyes cast to him by that bitch Rose, whose probably spreading rumors of me grooming Noodle since the day I've met her. The cold hearted wench would probably want the whole world to know. Probably till Murdoc could find us again and...why am I getting so angry? So...dominant? Whats becoming of me? Have I lost my nerve without a certain someone to take my ego a few steps back? Stuart was sweating. What if I go to far? But...that night at the bar with...what was his name? Tro? Troy? No no, Tray. That guy I nearly knocked unconscious. What the fuck happened then? That wasn't something I would've done unless I were years younger then now. The Stuart before the Plastic Beach scenario would've roughed him up worse, but after that until that moment I had taken a beating quite badly... Was it Murdoc's arrest that changed me? Was it instinctive male behaviour to protect Noodle? Could it be that?...maybe...maybe...

He opened the door to his apartment. Stuart realised the aching feeling in his knees once inside. The fall weather feeling still far too hot for the Brit. His muscles ached as he dropped his bags and laid on the couch, where Noodle already conveniently was waiting for him, reading the flyer she found in his jacket pocket while doing their laundry. One look from Stuart to Noodle and he knew they were doomed to go to this thing. Noodle would not be told no here. Stuart, being submissive to her only knew he wouldn't have the balls to do it. So be it, at least the people betting on him aren't loosing money.


	23. Retain

Noodle stood tall in a fluffy pastel purple sweater and torn jean shorts. Her hair was pulled back and her face done in pink and purple makeup with gold hoop ear rings. Stu wore a black shirt and red flannel with torn jeans. The two were trying to look perhaps younger or casual or both. Perhaps they didn't even know. All they knew was Noodle was dressed to impress and Stu was tired and really didn't want to do this, but Noodle was lit up about singing like they used to. "Its like I took an animal out of the circus but I still can't take the circus out of the animal," he admitted driving tiredly. Noodle was drinking out of her water bottle full of tea that she wanted to finish before they arrived so she could order a twisted strawberry lemonade. She hardly noticed Stuart with bags under his eyes as he pulled up just as she finished. She thought she didn't look good as she could be, and Stuart knew he looked like he hadn't slept in days. He wanted to make her happy. He had a reputation to uphold.

But he really just didn't want to do this.

He did it for her and that's what mattered. He loved her. It was only right to pretend he was having fun for her sake. That was love after all.

Noodle excitedly stepped out. Her black heeled boots tapping the concrete. She wanted to smoke, but she couldn't. No matter. She was drinking and singing and watching others fail.

The two stepped in to see the interior had black carpet and cool grey walls. The lights were bright and the singing was okay. The room smelled of strong perfume and cologne. Some of which being Noodle and 2D's own. Noodle loved the scent Stuart always picked. The scent of caramel, the scent of when she was face deep into his collar bone. The strongest aura to her in the room. It was always Stuart.

Noodle and Stu found a table together and ordered spicy wings. Stuart loved to melt his face off from the inside out. They had a little booth together, where Noodle put herself under Stuart's arm and pecked along his neck. Noodle was desperate to be an affectionate woman to Stu. Anything to keep him happy. Especially when other women may seek him out. Band or no band others were a threat.

Rose walked in with a big grin on her face and entire frat houses gawking at the sexy professor and her short cheetah print strapless dress with her black leather purse. "Noodle I assume? You're looking Darling tonight!" She chirped. The friendliness was duly noted, but Stu decided against telling Noodle about all his formal lays at school. He with held the names, but Noodle knew it was a high number of partners he had. Getting an std from Stu was unlikely however. While he did have it and they usually had unprotected sex Noodle was still engineered different than other humans were. Regardless, the two were never certain.

"So how long has it been since the party? The night you two clicked?" Rose piped as she leaned on the table resting her breasts there for Stu to gaze at. Something he couldnt help. Noodle began to sweat. "About a week now. We've been considering a relationship a few days after and then we ended up an item after all." She admitted putting a soft arm around Stuart. Stuart blushed as the two girls gabbed back and forth. "Seems like Stu gets around with a little bit of everybody huh?" She teased. Noodle sat up a bit. "Maybe last time he was here, now he's his own man who doesn't need to-"

"He's still a man nonetheless,"

Rose said it with the gentleness of a preschool teacher and the harsh cold personality of a razor blade slicing an eyeball.

Stuart shivered. Had he said that to Rose that cause she was a woman her nature was to act a certain way, he would have been slaughtered by the social justice members of the room. He kept his lip buttoned. Noodle saw his discomfort and wanted to rip Rose's brown curls off her smug head. Noodle watched her stand and walk off. A casual see you onstage and she left to go buy drinks. Leaving Noodle and Stu alone. In shame Stuart hung his head. He felt weak for not standing up and saying something. But still he couldn't find himself to move. Noodle brushed his hair off his face. He looked up and smirked. He was a cute little thing despite the frown.

Rose was a gifted singer. She sang smooth and chocolatey. The words came from her lips like a soft clean pair of pajamas. Noodle never heard the tune before. But Stuart had only once before in a car radio. He had forgotten it till now. The crowd applauded and Noodle and 2D took their turn. How much better could it be to just sing one of their own songs? The two danced a little as Stu sang the lyrics to Magic City. Noodle would sing the next verse after him and sometimes in unison. Her hair falling in her face as she looked calm as she could possibly be that night. But deep down, at the offchance they didn't help the bets, Noodle knew what to do.

Stuart hung the microphone up but the music continued. No more words left, and Stu wanted to come back to his reality despite the urge to kiss Noodle onstage. As he stepped off he heard the crowd cheering as a sweater went flying and flopped over his head. It was Noodle's.

She was standing on stage wearing a black tube top and dancing in a sensual manner. Nothing too sexy. She was still Stu's girl after all and didn't have to impress anyone anymore.

Stu blushed, but ran back up. He used the sweater as a lasso to wrap Noodle to him close and kissed her in one of the most passionate kisses they'd recently had. The crowd cheered. Needless to say they made victory tonight.


	24. Regain

Months passed. It was Christmas, and Murdoc didn't expect this kind of present. Paula was under the Christmas tree, which was a plastic palm tree lit with shoddy bulbs that some didn't work while others blinked. Paula was wearing his sweater and a hat, some black pants, and a red shiny ribbon tied around her growing belly. Murdoc took a minute as he stood in the hallway. He itched the scruff on his chin confused. "Ya mean yer not old enough for menopause yet?" He asked. Immediately Paula threw a throw pillow at him. "You dick!" She cackled. Sure he was being Murdoc, but Murdoc was hers. Paula just learned to understand when he was kidding or not.

Murdoc grinned anyway and sat by her, rubbing her stomach and tickling it with a long pointy nail. "So I knocked you up eh?" He asked. Paula nodded. "I know its not your first but-"

"Not my first? This is exaggeration at its finest I'd say!" Murdoc chuckled. "I got kids who got kids now. I know you won't let me live that fact down, but its true!" Murdoc confessed with a solid smirk. He wasn't drunk yet. Paula knew it cause he was being cherry. Soon he was bound to get drunk and maybe more grumpy. And since Paula was pregnant he was only gonna continue drinking more so then usual. Paula thought often about the what ifs. What if Murdoc got sober? Impossible. But if Murdoc was more...positive he might dial it down perhaps. Soon she was gonna give him a new reason to think positive. He was gonna have another baby. Maybe it would help him kick the habit. But of course while she was thinking Murdoc was having a victory swig from some Eggnog. Her face tingling like it did when she got a bad feeling. Regardless Paula took the Eggnog and set it away from Murdoc. "I wanna open presents first before you're too drunk to remembah anyfin," Paula said. Murdoc looked her in the eyes and felt softer. Caving in. He nodded and scooted by her side.

The two bought gifts only for each other. The two didn't have a lot of friends together except a few regulars at the bar the recognized Murdoc. No one close enough to Christmas shop for. Murdoc had gotten Paula an old shirt. It was merchandise with his face on it. A joke gift on intention, but Paula wore it immediately anyway since it was the largest size available, perfect for sleeping in. Even with the slight bump on her stomach and weight gained with age, the shirt slipped off her shoulders. Her hair poured on her cheeks like rain.

Murdoc opened a present. They weren't poor but too lazy to buy real wrapping paper, so they used newspaper. He had gotten a shelf to keep wine and other alcohols. More fancy. "You could put it in the bar but it'll be a good decoration for the Winnebago either way." Paula said smiling. Murdoc grinned. "I think it'll be better in the Winney," he admitted setting it behind him. Paula clapped once and remembered something "That's right! I almost forgot hold on." Paula said standing up and excitedly heading for their room. In the drawer she took out a cactus that she gave a small scarf and googly eyes. She walked out and gave it to Murdoc. "For the Winnebago, you don't gotta water it a whole lot to maintain it and he's gonna keep you company," Paula said trying to look upbeat and not like she was being childish. In hindsight the gift was a dumb idea probably. "So its a he?" Murdoc asked as he took the cactus and held it, inspecting him. "The googly eyes are my favorite part. His name is Greg now. Greg the cactus. Thanks." Murdoc said smiling. "I actually have a hula girl on my dash board I think," Murdoc admitted. Paula lit up. "So he can have a girlfriend! So now you won't be lonely with the new cactus friend and he won't be lonely cause he's gonna have a-"

"Her name is Louise. Respect the lady Paula," Murdoc said waving a finger at her.

The two were far too sober. Paula especially.

But this lead to them acting really goofy even without drunken antics. "Louise? That's my middle name," Paula said raising a brow. Murdoc flinched. "Did I subconsciously do that...? I completely forgot..."

Murdoc's voice trailed off. Why had this been so much like him? How much had he and Paula shared together before...? "First the silver cross and now..." Murdoc thought out loud. Paula touched his chin and rubbed his cheek with her thumb. "Hey now, don't worry..." She consoled as she rubbed his cheek up and down. "I can bring your memory back...that's gonna be the best Christmas gift I have to offer you," Paula said. Murdoc tried to shake off his guilt. He ruffled his hair and heaved a sigh. "I'm tired. Can we please take a holiday nap?" Murdoc asked, dodging the subject. "That would be the best Christmas gift of all right now."

Paula took his hand and they stood. Walking together they went to the bed room. As they laid side by side Murdoc examined Paula's slowly growing womb. She must have been five months along now. Perhaps she was starting to come to a conclusion that maybe she would be knocked up since the very beginning and hadn't drank much lately. Paula wasn't remotely dumb. Murdoc was sure she had to have planned to reveal this as her present no doubt. He picked a wise woman, but he knew as he clutched her belly in his hand full well that she hadn't in turn picked a wise man for herself. Maybe he would be better off sparing her and running off again. After all he had done to piss her off. After forgetting what they'd been through, by drinking those thoughts and memories away on purpose. He had truly crippled himself.


	25. Retort

Winter break. Christmas comes and goes. New Years. Noodle confirmed the pregnancy. Stuart is thrilled. The way he was told by Noodle was the cutest little way she could have come out to him about it.

Stuart walked into the home office. Noodle called him when his brunch was ready. Stuart worked at his desk on homework. But then Noodle came in with eggs for him and sat on his lap like she always did. Noodle was always nosy like a cat. Getting in personal space without meaning it wrongly. This was her specialty.

Stuart smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Noodle smiled before getting off. Breaking the warm embrace briefly. "I'll be back in just a second." She whispered before kissing him. Noodle got up, grabbed what she needed from the other room, and brought orange juice in one hand and kept the other behind her. "The other thing is gonna make you really happy," Noodle grinned. Stu, with his mouthful said "Ihf et bacom?" He asked sitting back. Noodle showed him the test and watched him light up. He swallowed, nearly choking. The tears coming weren't helping either. Stuart hugged his woman close with joy behind him as his heart beat so fast he could faint. His long legs shaking. His words breathless. "N-Noodahl!" He hiccupped. Tears were coming down his cheeks. Admittedly hers too. Stuart knew what he had to do.

"I wanna marry yew. Not for just the baby but fer us, because I need to put ya first anyhows! Let me have the legal right to do ih please! I-I wanna be vhe bes-"

"I will, oh fuck yes I will!"

Noodle chirped with delight. The two cried in one another's arms. Soon they'd be so seperated from Gorillaz they may just forget their past. Noodle was going to be a wife and mother. Noodle was going to be 2D's wife and mother to 2D's baby. Something she would have once laughed at the idea of. Yet...yet she laughed at it now. Laughter where she still couldn't believe it but couldn't be more proud to have her belly full with 2D's own child. Noodle loved the feeling of being pregnant. Having her belly enlarged wasn't the fun part, the mood swings that made her giggle and the special treatment from her gushing groom to be was by far even better. The belly kisses and rubs, months of Stu just talking to her bump and kissing it goodnight. Talking to what they hoped was a boy.

"Yer mum wants to have a name I can't pronounce," Stuart said one night. The belly kicked to him getting him to smile. 2D chuckled and looked up at Noodle. "Ya see? Even he doesn't like being called Maku," Stuart protested before kissing Noodle's stomach. "Such a weak kick though, maybe it doesn't sound so bad no?" Noodle asked. "Could be a soft no," she said tiredly. Truly staying awake only for 2D in this moment. "Doesn't it just translate to Mark? Why don't we jus call 'im tat?" Stu asked with big black curious eyes. He looked like an owl a little. Cute and pale with curious expressions. Noodle loved him just looking at him.

"Perhaps we could," Noodle whispered. Her breathing was deeper. "Right now I'm thinking more about what will come first. Our baby or the wedding," Noodle said. Stuart smiled. "I wanna marry yew early as possible so..." Stuart sat up. "Wanna go to the courthouse right now?" He asked smiling. Noodle's eyes bulged out of her head.

"J-Jesus Stu aren't we rushing enough as is?!" she yelped. Stuart blushed. "I-I was only half serious..."

Noodle ran her hands through her hair and sighed. "At the very least..." She said.

"I want to have a wedding. But if you promise we can still do it then...we can go to the courthouse tomorrow," Noodle said. "Tonight is far too fast." Noodle admitted as she laughed. Stuart felt his cheeks heat up. "We need to go on a honey moon after the wedding. After I graduate." he said. "Where would we go?" Noodle asked. "Guadeloupe off the Mexican coast." He said without thinking. "Its perfect for us to keep hiding there. After all, Murdoc never found me when I was there after the plastic beach incident," Stuart said smiling. Noodle however, was too tired and fell asleep mid sentence. Stuart already knew she wasn't trying to be rude. Yet her being as sleep deprived and tired as she was, had been sleeping for two after all. Stuart respected it. He smiled and draped an arm around her and nuzzled into her tightly. Noodle was unconscious and Stuart was out of it too.

In the morning Stuart and Noodle kept their promise. Noodle grabbed Stuart by the hand as she walked up to grab the paperwork. Today was an unexpected wedding for her. This was supposed to be kept slow. Noodle however knew better. She knew that this was too fast perhaps. However in this case it was certain she would end up with him. If not now then forever. It was decided already. It wasn't like she could turn back.

Stuart wore a white dress shirt and black pants. Noodle tied a red tie around his neck that morning and smiled up at him. She wore a maternity dress. It was white with a turtle neck and matched her boots that went to her ankles. Stuart smiled and looked down at her as the judge read the vows. The judge was tired since it was early that day, but Stuart was bright as a bulb in front of Noodle today. Noodle looked up at him, said the legal vows needed and kissed him. The judge smiled warmly. "I admit that this is a good way to start a day at the office," he joked. "Sorry if I don't seem too awake at the moment, I'm very deprived of sleep today," he smiled. Noodle and Stuart didn't mind. They thanked him and went out for dinner having a large dinner and a long night of love making with new techniques on Stu's part. Then they just slept all day the day afterwards. Finally, after years of Murdoc's torment, Stuart was at peace.


End file.
